X Men: Reborn
by pantiara
Summary: Sequel to Last Stand. A renowned geneticist revives Charles Xavier in a new body, but the X Men quickly realize his intentions are "sinister". Nightcrawler rejoins the team and discovers the truth of his past. A shadowy thief from New Orleans joins and attempts to steal Rogue's heart. Will he betray the X Men, and his new love, to pay a debt? Script format.
1. Part 1: Raven's Prologue

EXT. FOREST - NIGHT

SUPER: "Bavaria, West Germany, 1965"

A raven flies through the still night air, lets out a loud CAW, then lands on a tree branch, only to be flushed out by a young woman running frantically through the forest. She is MYSTIQUE in her human form, in her late 20s, wearing a long tattered white dress and carrying a CRYING BABY.

She pauses for a moment, panting and sobbing, holding the child close to her and trying to shush him. Her gorgeous face is smeared with dirt and tears, her once elegant dress is torn and bloody. The child is swaddled tightly in a ragged blanket.

There's a GUNSHOT. A MOB YELLS off in the distance.

She takes off again.

EXT. DARKHOLME ESTATE - NIGHT

An angry mob gathers around a house carrying torches and SHOUTING in fear and anger.

INT. DARKHOLME ESTATE - DINING ROOM - NIGHT

The kitchen is completely dark save for the fire of the torches outside. The mob BANGS on the doors and throw rocks at the windows. Some have already been broken. The servants inside rush around in fearful chaos, trying to save the furniture and dishes from the catapulted rocks, some using them as shields instead.

A maid carries an enormous vase past the windows and a rock CRASHES through, SMASHING the vase to pieces. She SCREAMS in fear and runs.

PARLOUR OF DARKHOLME ESTATE

Only one lamp is lit. Next to the fireplace, the parish PRIEST, a thin, wiry, angry looking man in his late 50s with disheveled hair shakily loads ammunition into a shotgun. A younger man, BARON KRISTIAN DARKHOLME, early 30's, with an equally disheveled yet gentler expression, comes through the doors behind him. He closes and bolts them, then anxiously grabs the priest's shoulder, but he shrugs him off.

NOTE: The Baron, priest, and mob speak in German with English subtitles, unless otherwise noted.

BARON DARKHOLME:

Father, I must beg you to think about what you're doing! You cannot possibly believe in this superstitious- you are a man of the cloth!

PRIEST:

You saw her! She changed shape right before my eyes! Before your eyes! Of everyone in the village,  
you must see what's happening here. Unless...

He turns to Baron Darkholme with suspicion.

PRIEST:

...you have already seen it. Unless you already knew what she was!

BARON DARKHOLME:

I had no idea! But she is not some kind of demon!

PRIEST:

Then what would you call the thing she gave birth to? She and... that creature... are not human. Whatever she is, the village will not be at peace until they are dead.

BARON DARKHOLME:

She is my wife, Father! My wife! I cannot account for the child but...

The priest comes face to face suddenly with Darkholme with a concentrated hatred that should be reserved for convicted felons.

PRIEST:

Listen to me, Kristian. I have known you since you were born. I baptized you in this parish. But you cannot deny the work of Satan is afoot here. The village is ready to burn you along with whatever it is you were married to. If you do not help us find this witch and her spawn...

He grabs a gun off the mantelpiece, checks it for ammunition,  
and shoves it into the Baron's hands.

PRIEST:

Then I will not be able to account for the villager's actions. Do you understand?

He opens the door to the angry mob. Baron Darkholme follows him outside.

EXT. LAWN OF THE DARKHOLME ESTATE - NIGHT

The priest stands on the high steps of the estate entrance and looks out at the mob, made of dozens of frantic, SHOUTING people. He raises his hand in the air and the mob stops its shouting, SHUSHING its other members to hear the priest speak.

PRIEST:

Attention everyone! Herr Darkholme has agreed to help us in our search!

The mob CHEERS. Baron Darkholme looks down at the gun in his hands.

PRIEST: (CONT'D)  
We will form three search parties. One will take the East, one the West, and one the South. She won't get very far if she goes North,  
there are already people there to meet her if she tries to cross the bridge. Spread out!

As the mob takes off in all directions, the priest begins heading South. Baron Darkholme starts to follow, then runs North. The priest happens to turn and see him. He follows Baron Darkholme into the night.

EXT. FOREST - NIGHT

Mystique crashes through the brush PANTING in terror, still in her human form and carrying her BABY. She pauses to catch her breath, then sees an old abandoned farm house. She pushes open the door and-

INT. ABANDONED FARM HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

A hand from O.S. covers her mouth before she can scream.

BARON DARKHOLME: (O.S.)  
(In English)

It's me.

Mystique uncovers his hand from her mouth and reveals Baron Darkholme hiding behind the door. Mystique transforms into her blue scaled, yellow eyed form, still covered by the tattered white dress. She notices the gun in his hand.

MYSTIQUE: (In English)

What... are you here to kill me?

BARON DARKHOLME:

You can't stay here. Go to the bridge. I can buy you some time.

MYSTIQUE:

This is a trap.

BARON DARKHOLME:

No!

MYSTIQUE:

You'll kill me as soon as I turn my back, I know it. You're in with the villagers! Leave me alone!

Darkholme grabs Mystique and shakes her a bit with the force of his grip.

BARON DARKHOLME:

You don't understand! Those people... they're going to kill me too if they don't find you! Or...

MYSTIQUE:

Or what?

BARON DARKHOLME:

Or him.

He motions to the baby.

BARON DARKHOLME: I have a plan. If we do this then... at least the two of us could make it out of here alive.

Mystique stares in horror as the gist of his suggestion dawns on her.

MYSTIQUE:

No! I'd rather die!

BARON DARKHOLME:

Raven! Raven, please-

MYSTIQUE:

No! You coward! You'd rather let them kill a child-

BARON DARKHOLME:

They'll attack any man or woman with so much as a package in their arms! You will not make it out of here alive if you try to take him.

MYSTIQUE:

Let them kill me instead!

BARON DARKHOLME:

Who would raise him?

Mystique stares at him in defiance, then she realizes she has no answer and her eyes fill with tears.

MYSTIQUE:  
There has to be some other way.

BARON DARKHOLME: (gently)

Give me the child, Raven.

She stares pleadingly into his eyes. He stares back with a stony expression. She bursts into tears and gingerly hands him the child.

BARON DARKHOLME:  
Run.

EXT. FOREST - NIGHT

The priest TRAMPS through the underbrush, noticing a bit of Mystique's tattered dress hanging from a bush. He COCKS HIS GUN and continues warily.

EXT. ABANDONED FARM HOUSE - NIGHT

The priest creeps to the door and points his gun at the entrance.

PRIEST: (back to German with English subtitles)

Come out, witch!  
Show yourself!

After a few intense seconds, Baron Darkholme comes out with the baby in his arms. The priest aims.

BARON DARKHOLME:

Wait! I'm not her!

He doesn't remove the gun from his cheek.

PRIEST:

Prove you aren't her and I won't kill you.

Darkholme approaches him cautiously and holds out his right hand.

He flashes a gold signet ring on his finger which displays the family crest.

BARON DARKHOLME:

Try to remove this ring.

The priest puts down his gun and attempts to remove the ring from his finger. It won't budge.

BARON DARKHOLME:

I've had this ring on since I was 13 years old. I've never taken it off. If you could not remove it,  
neither could she.

PRIEST:

And where is she?

BARON DARKHOLME:

I don't know. I thought she may have hid in this old shack, but all I found was the child... the demon.

PRIEST:

For the sake of your own life,  
Darkholme, I hope you are telling the truth. Come with me. We will inform the villagers and take care of this.

As the priest and Baron Darkholme take off back into the woods, Mystique comes out from hiding behind the farm house.  
She nearly follows them, but then turns and heads north toward the river.

Mystique runs through the forest to the edge of a

CLEARING

Next to a ROARING river. She looks to the right and sees the bridge in the distance, crawling with members of the angry mob. She hides behind a large tree and transforms into her human disguise.

The priest and Baron Darkholme appear from the clearing and the priest calls to the mob gathered on the bridge.

PRIEST:

We have the demon! We have it here!

The mob CHEERS in ecstatic hysteria and swarms from the bridge to the clearing. They follow the priest and Baron Darkholme farther along the river and right past Mystique,  
leaving the bridge unattended. She watches the mob pass her and makes a break for it.

RIVER'S EDGE

The rest of the torch-bearing mob, in a frenzied mixture of glee and fear, follow the priest and Baron Darkhome to a spot near a shallow waterfall. The mob's MUDDLED SHOUTS AND SHRIEKS IN GERMAN ECHO through the night.

PRIEST:

Give me the child, Kristian!

Baron Darkholme grudgingly hands the child to the priest. The Baron turns away in shame and tries to escape the huddled mob.

INTERCUT WITH MYSTIQUE ON THE BRIDGE

Mystique crosses the bridge halfway, then sees the mob and the priest with the baby in his arms and freezes in horror.

The priest takes the child by the leg, hoisting it up in the air. The baby SCREAMS. The mob GASPS in fear and disgust at the ugly creature.

PRIEST:

In the name of the Lord and everything holy, we shall cleanse ourselves of this evil tonight!

He turns to face the river.

PRIEST:

May God have mercy on this creature's soul!

He drops the baby into the river to the approving shouts of the mob.

Mystique falls to her knees as the baby's SCREAM is DROWNED OUT, its body quickly washed downstream as nothing more than a black lump. She bites her hand and SCREAMS into it, tears falling down her face in uncontrollable agony.

The body of the BABY disappears completely over the waterfall.

Mystique huddles on the bridge, unable to breathe through her SOBS, and the SHOUTS of the mob echo into the still night.

A raven perches on the edge of the bridge and lets out a CAW before taking off into the night sky.

We follow the bird into the air, higher and higher, past-

a bright white full moon.

A small dot appears in the center of the moon. It seems to be moving, vibrating just slightly.

We ZOOM IN to see tiny particles inside the dot coagulating into shapes that we begin to recognize from biology;

CHROMOSOMES, magnified to billions of times larger than their actual size.

We focus on one "x" shaped chromosome that looks a little different from the others.

The chromosome is ripped in half.

We ZOOM OUT to see the moon has become a cell undergoing mitosis.

The dot in the middle of the cell splits in half, ripping itself apart until there are two cells, then four, then dozens.

We ZOOM OUT even further to see hundreds of thousands of cells, moving quickly through the bloodstream, into the brain, where thousands of synapses fire between neurons.

We follow an electrical synapse at lightning speed through neuron after neuron, until it gets to the optic nerve.

We see very little when the synapse first arrives, but then the eyelids open and everything is flooded in light.

DISSOLVE TO:

EYEBALL'S POV

A white ceiling. STEADY, RHYTHMIC BEEPS and HEAVY BREATHING.


	2. Part 2: New Breath or Enter Gambit!

For anyone who is actually reading this, please let me know if having the dialogue in the middle of the page is too distracting. I'm trying to make it as scriptlike and as close to the original format as possible, but I realize it may be hard to read for people who are used to short story format. Let me know!

Ok, on with the show!

* * *

INT. MUIR ISLAND RESEARCH FACILITY - EXAMINING ROOM - DAY

A tastefully furnished room, with all the equipment and necessities that an examining room at a very expensive doctor would have. A man lies in a bed, hooked to a life support machine. It's PROFESSOR CHARLES XAVIER, bald, English, in his late 60's.

An American woman, MOIRA MCTAGGART, in her 30's and wearing a nurses scrub, fills a syringe with liquid from a small glass bottle, facing away from him.

He turns to her and smiles weakly.

PROFESSOR X:  
Hello, Moira.

She turns, startled, then drops the bottle. It SMASHES to the floor. He seems to drift off, then his body begins to have a violent seizure.

Moira rushes to his side, and with a professional determination through her panic, tries to revive him.

MOIRA:  
Dr. Essex, can you hear me? Nathan!

She seems to be talking to thin air.

A moment later, DR. NATHANIEL ESSEX aka MR. SINISTER walks through the door, though there is nothing sinister in his appearance or manner as of yet. He is a well dressed,  
attractive man with a strong chin, in his early 40's.

ESSEX:  
Is it the body?

He grabs some equipment and a white doctor's coat from the cabinets in the office.

MOIRA:  
It's Charles! He woke up! Did you feel it?

ESSEX:  
No, I didn't sense him.

MOIRA:  
Help me.

Essex hands her a syringe full of clear liquid. She plunges it into his arm. He stops seizuring.

EXT. THE X MANSION - DAY

It's autumn. The trees are changing into their beautiful fall foliage of orange and yellow, and a soft breeze blows through the leaves as about 20 mutant children, teenagers and young adults hang out on the lawn of the enormous mansion estate.

SUPER: "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the not so distant future"

Off to the side of the school is a small graveyard. There are three tombstones. Two are smaller and close together, under a shady oak tree. They read "JEAN GREY" and "SCOTT SUMMERS",  
respectively.

The third is a much larger obelisk, with the bust of PROFESSOR CHARLES XAVIER ENGRAVED ON A METAL PLATE in the front, and his name ENGRAVED BELOW. A small "eternal flame"  
burns at the foot of the tombstone.

INT. THE X MANSION - KITCHEN - DAY

ORORO MONROE, aka STORM, a beautiful, stoic black woman in her 30's with long white hair, goes through a few day's worth of MAIL lying on the counter. She flips through the various bills and junk mail, until she reaches a-

INSERT - POSTCARD

It reads "Greetings from Glasgow!" across the top, with a panoramic photo of the Glasgow cityscape behind it.

She turns it over. It's packed with writing, punctuated at the end with, "-Love, Kurt" in much larger letters.

BACK TO KITCHEN

She smiles, folds it in half, and puts it in her pocket.

Behind her, and without her knowledge, a large blue furry hand holding a saucer and teacup descend from above.

BEAST: (O.S.)  
Tea, Storm?

She lets out a small SCREAM, startled. The hand very nearly drops the saucer and cup, but recovers with impressive coordination. She looks behind her to see-

DR. HANK MCCOY, aka BEAST sitting on top of the fridge, in a pose not unlike a great ape.

He is a blue, furry, gorilla-like, but extremely intelligent and well read man in his 40's wearing a suit and glasses much too small for him.

He jumps from the fridge, all the while expertly balancing the saucer and teacup in one hand. He lands and stands upright, taking a small sip from the teacup which his enormous hands comically dwarf.

BEAST:  
O-cha. Green tea.

STORM:  
No thank you. Did you really have to do that?

BEAST:  
My apologies, Ororo.

He takes another sip as LOGAN, aka WOLVERINE, a well built man who appears to be in his late 30's wearing a wifebeater and torn jeans with a belt buckle, enters the room. He opens the fridge and sniffs around a bit.

Not finding anything to his liking, he grumbles and SLAMS the fridge door. He goes to the cabinet and takes out a box of crackers.

Beast looks at his watch over his glasses.

BEAST:  
Don't you have a defense class to teach in a few minutes?

LOGAN: (through a mouthful of crackers)  
Yeah, so? I'm hungry.

STORM:  
And never on time.

LOGAN:  
You gonna give me a pink slip?

BEAST:  
You're in a lovely mood.

LOGAN:  
Yeah. Well pardon me if I'm not grateful to teach gym 5 days a week. For free.

STORM:  
First of all, it's not gym, it's self defense. Second, everyone has to help out, even you.  
(pause as he continues to eat)  
Go to class, Logan.

He stuffs a few more crackers into his mouth and leaves the open box on the counter.

LOGAN:  
Fine.

He exits.

BEAST:  
You know, it may be prudent to start hiring actual teachers. With degrees.

STORM:  
I know, but mutant teachers are kind of a commodity.

While he talks, he begins to make himself a sandwich.

BEAST:  
Between us we can hardly keep up with the current state curriculum.  
Not to mention we're in dire need of a foreign language teacher. I would do it gladly if my schedule weren't already full to the brim.

STORM:  
I know, Hank.

Beat puts down his sandwich.

BEAST:  
I'm sorry, Ororo. I don't mean to put you on the spot. Things have been... difficult, lately. Since their passing.  
(beat)  
It will be all right, Storm. We'll be fine.

He checks his watch once more.

BEAST:  
Oh dear, look at the time. I'm about to be late for Biology,  
myself.

STORM:  
You'd better go before I give you a pink slip.

He chuckles and exits, leaving his sandwich forgotten on the table. Storm puts it in the fridge, then leans against the door. Her mind is in a different place.

INT. THE X MANSION - GRAND BALLROOM - DAY

What once was the grand ballroom has been converted into a student lounge of sorts, with lots of couches and a large TV to the side. Some of the younger mutant children sit in front of it, watching cartoons, along with MARIE, aka ROGUE. She is a young woman in her 20's, a Southern belle. Her brunette hair has a white streak through it.

Her hands are bare; no gloves.

She looks behind her through the window to see BOBBY, aka ICEMAN, and KITTY aka SHADOWCAT, a young man and woman in their early 20's, respectively, talking and laughing M.O.S.  
outside. She stares balefully at them until Bobby sees her.  
He stops laughing, then ends his conversation with Kitty with a squeeze of her hand. Rogue notices. Bobby comes inside.

BOBBY:  
Hey Rogue! I was thinking later me and you and the gang could go into town for drinks?

ROGUE:  
Does "the gang" include Kitty?

BOBBY:  
Well... I mean, she was going to ask Peter-

ROGUE:  
Can we talk?

Bobby sighs.

EXT. THE X MANSION - TERRACE - DAY

Bobby and Rogue walk slowly together along the terrace as the students of all ages file back inside for class.

BOBBY:  
Do you really hate her that much,  
you won't even come out with us for a drink?

ROGUE:  
Do you think I'm that dumb?

BOBBY:  
What?

ROGUE:  
I know what's been going on between you. It's been going on for months.

BOBBY:  
What? No! She's got a thing with Peter, I'm not-

ROGUE:  
I saw you kiss her last week.

BOBBY:  
Oh.

ROGUE:  
Is there something wrong with me Bobby? I mean you can kiss me too,  
now. That's not the problem.

BOBBY:  
No, it's not. It's that... I don't know, Marie, we're just not...  
compatible, or something.

ROGUE:  
Or something?

BOBBY:  
It's like you have this inferiority complex. You're constantly watching over my shoulder. You're jealous!  
You were jealous long before I started talking to Kitty.

ROGUE:  
Of course I'm jealous! What the hell do you expect? I can't... I mean I couldn't even touch you before, what would have stopped you from-

She pauses for a long moment.

BOBBY:  
I really don't want to hurt your feelings, Marie.  
(turning to face her)  
We weren't meant to be together. I didn't know how to tell you because I knew you stayed at the mansion for me. I didn't want to be the reason you left.

ROGUE:  
What does it matter to you if I go or not?

She takes off into the mansion through the grand ballroom.  
Bobby stands helplessly outside.

INT. THE X MANSION - GRAND BALLROOM - DAY (CONTINUOUS)

The TV is still on, though no one is watching it. It's turned to the local news station.

ON THE TV

is a montage of aerial and panoramic stock shots of New Orleans, broken shop windows, police cars, and barricaded crime scenes. The caption at the bottom reads, "Rise in Mutant Crime in New Orleans"

REPORTER: (V.O.)  
...In other news, a recent crime wave has hit New Orleans, shaking its residents to the core. Many believe it to be caused by the new refugee mutants that have moved there in recent years following the boom of the mutant population.

INTERCUT V.O. WITH BANK

INT. BANK LOBBY - DAY

Customers stand in line at a crowded bank. There is a SECURITY GUARD flirting with a clerk stationed at a desk near the entrance.

REPORTER: (V.O. CONT'D)  
The police believe some of the more high profile incidents to be the fault of a small mutant crime syndicate calling themselves "The Hellfire Club." The police have been unable to gather much information about them at this time, but investigations are ongoing.

On the other side of the entrance, EMMA FROST reads a magazine entitled "Gambit." She should be in her 60's, but one could easily mistake her to be younger. She has a very posh air about her. A Latino man, RIPTIDE, the same age as Emma, and like her could be younger, stands at the water cooler, slowly swirling the water in his paper cup as if it were a glass of wine.

Another man enters and stands in line. He is REMY LEBEAU, aka GAMBIT, smooth, arrogant, and exceedingly handsome. He wears a long beige trenchcoat, sunglasses, and a pair of leather gloves. The security guard approaches him.

SECURITY GUARD:  
Excuse me sir? You can't wear those shades here. For security purposes.

GAMBIT: (in a thick Cajun accent)  
Of course, monsieur.

He takes off his glasses, revealing his eyes; bright red irises ringed by black corneas. He smirks.

GAMBIT:  
For security purposes.

He produces a short cylindrical object from his coat sleeve as deftly as a magician. He presses a button on it and it POPS open to become a full sized staff.

The guard takes his gun out of the halter, but before he can aim, Gambit flips it with his staff by the trigger guard out of his hand, into the air, and into his own hand.

GAMBIT: (to the crowd)  
Y'all down on the ground! This is a robbery!

Emma tosses the magazine aside and walks over to Riptide.

Gambit twirls his staff around a few times. The customers stare in shock. No one moves.

GAMBIT:  
Y'all hear me?

He brandishes his gun.

GAMBIT:  
I said on the ground and nobody get hurt.

The customers listen this time and everyone quickly drops to the floor. Gambit points to the tellers.

GAMBIT:  
All y'all back up, hands on your heads.

The tellers do as he says. One TELLER discreetly hits the silent alarm button under his desk before backing away.

Emma surveys every inch of the room. She squints her eyes and reads the minds of the customers and tellers, getting glimpses of terror and frightened INNER DIALOGUE.

While she is distracted, a CUSTOMER makes a break for the door. Gambit aims, but before he can pull the trigger,

AZAZEL TELEPORTS into the lobby in a burst of smoke and fire.  
His age is nondescript, though he is older than Gambit. His skin is bright red, his eyes an almost whitish blue, and he has a long spaded tail.

He carries a sword, which is already pointed towards the customer. Before the customer can stop himself, he runs into the blade.

Azazel draws the blade out slowly, letting the body drop to the floor. He then wipes the blood off on his long, black coat.

EMMA:  
Right on time, Azazel.

Gambit puts the gun into his pocket.

GAMBIT:  
Nobody ever listens to Gambit.

Emma looks to the upper corners of the room.

EMMA:  
Boys...?

She motions to the cameras around the room.

SERIES OF SHOTS

A) Riptide makes the water from the cooler drain from the spout with a motion of his hand, turning it into a small tornado. He sends it toward the camera at the entrance, it shorts out.

B) Gambit takes off his glove and produces two playing cards from his sleeve. He charges them with a pinkish red glowing energy. He throws one a camera on the left side of the room,  
making it EXPLODE, then the other on the right side, BOOM.

C) AZAZEL TELEPORTS behind the teller's booths. In midair, he SLASHES the first camera, then TELEPORTS in quick succession to the other three and does the SAME.

EMMA walks past the teller's booths, making careful eye contact with each one. She stops at the teller who pressed the alarm and squints for a moment.

EMMA:  
Azazel...

TELLER:  
No! I-

Azazel's sword pops out of the teller's chest through his back and he is silent. AZAZEL pulls it out as he falls. The other tellers SCREAM in terror.

AZAZEL:  
Molchi!

The tellers don't know Russian, but they get the gist and become quiet. Emma scans the rest of them and sighs in frustration.

EMMA:  
None of them know the combination to the safe. Fantastic. Azazel,  
'port me to the vault, we'll have to do this the hard way.

He 'PORTS to the other side of the booths, grabs her, and 'PORTS again.

OUTSIDE OF THE BANK VAULT

Azazel and Emma appear in front of the enormous vault in two simultaneous puffs of smoke. He leaves her in front and 'PORTS into the vault for a moment.

EMMA: (loudly)  
Can you find the door release?

He 'PORTS to the outside of the vault.

AZAZEL:  
Nyet.

EMMA:  
I thought they all had an emergency release?

AZAZEL:  
This one does not. Only a panic button.

EMMA:  
How much do you think is in there?

AZAZEL:  
A few million, not counting the deposit boxes. I cannot get those.

EMMA:  
Don't waste any time. Take out as much as you can. We don't have long before-

THE WAIL OF SIRENS fills the air, coming from the lobby.

EMMA:  
Damn it.

BANK LOBBY

FLASHING POLICE LIGHTS, WAILING SIRENS, and SHOUTING blare from the other side of the glass doors of the bank. There are 10 police cars in the parking lot, with twice as many police officers, all pointing guns at Riptide and Gambit.

GAMBIT: (enthusiastically)  
Here they come, Riptide. This'll be fun.

Before he can get a card to throw, Azazel TELEPORTS behind him and grabs his shoulder.

AZAZEL:  
Sorry, Gambit...

He TELEPORTS both of them back to the-

OUTSIDE OF THE BANK VAULT

AZAZEL:  
Emma's orders.

He TELEPORTS again, leaving him with EMMA.

GAMBIT:  
What gives?

EMMA:  
Plan C. Please tell me you remembered the decoder?

Gambit produces an electronic decoder from his pocket.

GAMBIT:  
Never leave home without it.

He attaches it to the vault door and goes to work.

SERIES OF SHOTS

A) In the lobby, Azazel and Riptide wait patiently to make their move.

B) In the parking lot, A POLICEMAN takes the speaker of a BULLHORN.

POLICEMAN:  
Stand down! I repeat, stand down!  
Come out with your hands up!

C) Azazel smiles and 'PORTS to the outside.

D) He appears outside with his hands up, one holding his sword aloft.

POLICEMAN: (into the speaker)  
Drop your weapon!

Azazel disappears for a moment. The police look around,  
confused. Suddenly, he appears behind an officer, running him clean through and 'PORTING away as the other officers OPEN FIRE.

He appears again behind another officer and slits his throat.  
There is utter and complete chaos as officers try to shoot him. Some end up shooting each other instead.

OUTSIDE OF BANK VAULT

Gambit works diligently on his decoder. Every time he enters a code, the light on it blinks red and BEEPS disapprovingly.

GAMBIT:  
Come on, work, god damn it!

He tries another code. It blinks and BEEPS again.

GAMBIT:  
Merde!

BANK LOBBY

Riptide sees the bedlam outside and once again turns the water from the cooler into a TORNADO. He sends it SMASHING through the glass doors.

It picks up the glass shards as it heads into the panicked group of policemen. It flings the shards in every direction with such force that a few slice right through the roofs of the police cars. The policemen themselves are hit with dozens of deadly shards and other debris.

Azazel TELEPORTS back inside to safety and watches the show.

OUTSIDE OF BANK VAULT

Gambit is becoming more and more frustrated with his decoder.  
It continues to BEEP and blink red with every code.

GAMBIT:  
Fils de salope!

EMMA:  
Hurry!

GAMBIT:  
What does it look like I'm doing?

He punches in another code, with the SAME results. He lets out a YELL of frustration, and with his ungloved hand, hits the door with his palm as hard as he can, leaving it there. A reddish pink charge begins to dispel from his hand into the door without him noticing. EMMA, however, does.

EMMA:  
Remy...

GAMBIT:  
What?

He then notices the charge from his hand. It has dispersed through the entire door and is about to blow. He quickly scrambles out of the way. Emma transforms into her unbreakable diamond form.

A few seconds later, in the

BANK LOBBY

BOOM!

The wall behind the tellers EXPLODES, sending Gambit, and debris in every direction, knocking Azazel and Riptide off their feet. Gambit shakily stands after a few moments.

GAMBIT:  
I'm ok.

Emma walks out of the giant hole in the wall, still in her diamond form, completely unscathed. She transorms into her human form and dusts drywall from her shoulder.

EMMA:  
Time to go. This has been a bust.

Azazel puts out his hand. Emma grabs it and Gambit's arm.  
Riptide takes Azazel's other arm and he 'PORTS all of them out of the building.


	3. Part 3: Xavier's Ghost

INT. - SEWERS

The HELLFIRE CLUB 'PORTS into the dank, dark sewers under the streets of New Orleans. Gambit leads them in a huff.

GAMBIT:  
You should have let me be plan B. I would have had more time to-

EMMA:  
To blow the place up?

GAMBIT:  
I forgot to put my glove back on.

EMMA:  
Those gloves are the only thing keeping you from killing us all every time you get excited.

GAMBIT:  
Don't you patronize me, amouroux, I can use my own damned powers!

EMMA:  
Apparently you can't. Look at your hand, Remy.

He stops and looks down at his ungloved hand. It glows reddish pink in the darkness of the sewers. He takes his glove from his pocket and puts it on.

EMMA:  
Have you considered the cure?

GAMBIT:  
The cure? Hell, why don't you just tell me to go kill myself?

EMMA:  
I would, but it seems a tad rude.

GAMBIT:  
I'm glad you can't get in my head,  
Emma. Lord knows what you'd do in there.

They continue through the darkness until they reach a ladder that leads up to a manhole cover.

GAMBIT:  
(looking up at the manhole)  
This one's on Prytania street.

They latch on to each other and Azazel 'PORTS to-

INT. FROST ESTATE - GRAND BALLROOM - DAY

The Hellfire Club 'PORTS into the middle of the room. It is furnished in glamorously decadent Victorian era furniture and decorations, with a vaulted ceiling and a huge fireplace.

EMMA:  
If I could get into your head, I could help you control it, but I can't. What good are you in a group of mutants if you can't control your powers?

She walks towards the door leading to the staircase, Azazel and Riptide following a few steps behind. Gambit stays put.

GAMBIT:  
Yeah, well maybe I'd be better off back in the Thieves Guild.

EMMA:  
You say that at least once a month.

As Emma, Riptide, and Azazel exit, Gambit goes to the fireplace and leans against it. He spits disgustedly into it,  
making a very small explosive POP.

INT. THE X MANSION - GYMNASIUM - DAY

There are various aerobic, gymnastic, and martial arts equipment strewn around. Punching bags hang from the ceiling.  
About a dozen mutant teenage and young adult students practice various forms of self defense in Logan's class.  
Logan stands off to the side smoking a cigar, not really teaching as much as supervising.

Two of the students, ANGEL, aka WARREN, a young man with large white feathered wings on his back, and SAM, a lanky teen boy with blonde hair, are sparring. Sam is obviously winning. Logan steps in.

LOGAN:  
You're done, Sam. Angel, you might want to spar one of the girls, no offense.

ANGEL, out of breath, takes a swig from a bottle of water.

ANGEL:  
Why do you smoke in class?

LOGAN:  
'Cause I feel like it.

Logan goes over to the punching bags, where KITTY and ROGUE are using two of them. PETER, aka COLOSSUS, a very built young man, holds Kitty's punching bag. Logan approaches Kitty and holds her fists closer to her face.

LOGAN:  
Kitty, don't forget to guard.

She does so and continues to punch with better form.

LOGAN:  
Yeah, that's better.

He notices Rogue hitting her punching bag with all her might,  
muttering under her breath. She glances over at Kitty and meets her gaze. Kitty quickly and uncomfortably goes back to her punching bag. Rogue hits hers harder than ever, letting out a GRUNT with each punch.

Logan;  
walks over to her and holds the other side of the bag.

LOGAN:  
You wanna talk about it?

ROGUE:  
No. Just hold the bag still.

Rogue continues to punch as fast and hard as she can.

EXT. STREETS OF NEW YORK - DAY

CAR HORNS and the SOUND OF CONSTRUCTION fill the air of the constantly busy, frantic city. Dozens of people fill the streets, obliviously going about their lives.

A very sexy woman with short, dark hair struts down the street with a frown, as if she's trying to get through the day without killing someone. She looks vaguely familiar. It is MYSTIQUE in human form.

She walks past a construction site, where 4 construction workers are sitting near the sidewalk on break. They catch a glimpse of her and immediately begin CATCALLING and WHISTLING. Her expression turns even darker as she approaches.

CONSTRUCTION WORKER:  
Whoo! Hey baby, I bet you'd look better with no clothes on!

Mystique suddenly and violently grabs the construction worker by the throat. His buddies back off in shock as she squeezes his neck tight.

MYSTIQUE:  
Believe me, you ignorant pig, if I had my way...

She forces him down on his knees with strength belying her small frame.

MYSTIQUE:  
...me with no clothes on would be the last thing you ever saw.

A small, stunned crowd has gathered around the spectacle.  
Among them, near the back, is ERIC LENSHER, AKA MAGNETO. He is in his 70's. He wears a long coat with the collar popped to attempt to hide his face, along with a hat. Mystique meets his gaze and recognizes him. He pulls the brim of his hat down and quickly disappears into the crowd.

Mystique releases the construction worker and takes off after him, pushing her way through the throng of people.

After she breaks free, one of the other construction workers takes out his cell phone and DIALS 911.

Mystique scans the streets looking for Magneto. She catches a glimpse of him as he rounds a corner. She runs after him.

As she turns the corner, he ducks into an

ALLEY

and behind a dumpster. He lets out a sigh of relief. A beat.  
Suddenly, Mystique rounds the side and puts her hands on either side of him. He intinctively puts his hands up to shield his face.

MYSTIQUE:  
You bastard! You abandoned me and left me to die!

She notices that he's cowering.

MYSTIQUE:  
Why aren't you defending yourself?  
You could have killed me by now if you wanted to.

MAGNETO:  
I may have, if I still had my powers.

MYSTIQUE:  
They... they cured you, too?

She backs off and Magneto puts his hands down.

MAGNETO:  
I'm afraid so, my dear.

MYSTIQUE:  
Don't "my dear" me! You left me the second I turned human!

MAGNETO:  
I know, Mystique. And for that, I truly apologize. If it's any consolation, I now know what you've gone through.

MYSTIQUE:  
That's not enough.

MAGNETO:  
As well it shouldn't be. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life.

She's almost touched by the sentiment. Suddenly, POLICE SIRENS BLARE off in the distance, getting closer.

She goes to exit the way she came. He grabs her arm.

MAGNETO:  
No! Not that way!

She shrugs him off.

MAGNETO:  
Please, Raven!

She spins around in surprise when he uses her real name. She pauses for a few seconds, then looks behind her and back at Magneto as the SIRENS draw ever closer.

MYSTIQUE:  
Which way do we go?

MAGNETO:  
This way.

He leads her down the alley, which appears to be a dead end.  
It's only an illusion, for at the end of the alley there is a perpendicular one crossing it. He goes to the right. Mystique follows. They run down the dark pathway until they reach-

THE STREET

It's at the opposite end of the block, where Magneto's car is parked, waiting.

They both get in and Magneto rolls up the tinted windows.

A few police cars are parked in front of the construction site, policemen talking to the construction workers and a few witnesses in the crowd. No one notices the nondescript car passing by, which speeds up as soon as it passes the scene.

INT. THE X MANSION - GIRL'S BEDROOM HALLWAY - NIGHT

STORM walks quietly down the hall and into her room.

STORM'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

She takes a laptop from her desk and sits with it on her bed.  
She opens it and logs on to a video chat program.

ON COMPUTER SCREEN

The chat program reads "Calling Moira McTaggart."

INT. MUIR ISLAND RESEARCH CENTER - BEDROOM - DAY

The clock reads 6:20. MOIRA and DR. ESSEX lay together on the bed, asleep. Moira is awoken by her computer making BLOOPING noises. Essex rolls over and grumbles, but doesn't wake up.  
Moira gets up with a yawn, takes her laptop, and exits into the

KITCHEN

She sits at the breakfast nook and opens her computer.

ON STORM'S COMPUTER SCREEN

The program BLOOPS and Moira answers through a slightly pixelated webcam. She looks a mess and rubs her eyes sleepily.

MOIRA:  
Hi Storm. Do you know what time it is in Scotland? I was hoping I could sleep in today.

INTERCUT WITH COMPUTER SCREEN, MOIRA'S KITCHEN, AND STORM'S ROOM, AS NEEDED

STORM:  
Sorry, Moira.

MOIRA:  
I wasn't expecting you until noon.

STORM:  
I couldn't wait. How has he been this month?

MOIRA:  
I told you I would call you if anything happened.

STORM:  
And I told you I was going to call every few weeks anyway.

MOIRA:  
He hasn't changed. Not since the first time he woke up.

STORM:  
Well... I was wondering... maybe it would be better for him if we moved him back to the mansion. I think-

MOIRA:  
Sweetheart, are you sure you want to keep doing this?

STORM:  
What do you mean?

MOIRA:  
It's been almost six months since he said something. He hasn't moved since then. I think you should consider...

STORM:  
What?

MOIRA:  
You should think about... making preparations.

STORM:  
I already made preparations once.  
I'm not doing it again.

MOIRA:  
Ororo.

There is a long pause between them.

STORM:  
(holding back tears)  
I can't deal with it again, Moira.  
He's alive.

MOIRA:  
His body is, barely. But he's not there. He's just not.

STORM:  
Dr. Essex-

MOIRA:  
He's tried to revive him, many times. He can't. Nathan thinks it's his time, as well. Darling, he's gone.

Storm can no longer hold back her tears. Moira tears up, too.

STORM:  
I wish I didn't have to make this decision.

MOIRA:  
I know. I know, sweetheart. You should talk to Hank. I think he would agree with our advice.  
(long pause)  
You know, Charles left behind something much stronger than his body, Ororo. He left all of you.  
The X-Men.

Storm wipes her tears away and takes a few deep breaths.

STORM:  
Yes, he did. I'll talk to Hank in the morning.

MOIRA:  
Ok, darling. Take care.

STORM:  
Bye.

BACK TO STORM'S ROOM

Storm closes her computer.

YOUNG BOY: (O.C.)  
Ororo?

Storm starts. She looks up to see-

A YOUNG BOY, about 10 years old, with an English accent and curly blonde hair, staring benignly at her.

STORM:  
Oh. I didn't see you... what's your name? Are you new here?

YOUNG BOY:  
(laughs)  
New? Hardly! Don't you recognize me, Storm?

She shakes her head. The boy looks at his feet.

YOUNG BOY:  
(to himself)  
Why am I so short? This isn't right at all.

The boy disappears.

Storm stares in shock, then grabs the X-communicator from the top of her dresser.

INT. LOGAN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Logan lays sleeping in his bed. The X-communicator on Logan's bedstand begins to RING. LOGAN wakes with a start and answers it groggily.

LOGAN:  
What?

INTERCUT PHONE CONVERSATION

STORM:  
Wolverine, do you remember seeing a new kid recently? British, blonde hair, teleporter?

LOGAN:  
Teleporter? No. Why, what's going on?

STORM:  
That's what I was afraid of. Meet me downstairs.

LOGAN:  
Huh?

Storm has already hung up. She runs from her bedroom, then down the stairs to the

HALLWAY OF MEN'S BEDROOMS

Logan exits his room at the opposite end of the hall.

LOGAN:  
Storm?

STORM:  
I don't know what's going on. There was a kid in my room, and he just... disappeared.

LOGAN:  
Whoa, slow down. Now what-

Logan trails off as he looks over Storm's shoulder. He - SNIKT - pops his long unbreakable adamantium metal claws out of the spaces between his knuckles.

LOGAN:  
Who the hell are you, bub?

Storm looks behind her to see-

A MAN in his late 20's at her end of the hall, rather dapper and slim, with blondish hair. He speaks with an English accent as well.

MAN:  
Don't tell me you don't recognize me either, Logan?

Logan begins to approach him, claws extended, ready to kill.

LOGAN:  
You've got three seconds to explain who you are. One...

The man stares at him quizzically.

LOGAN:  
(starting to run)  
Two...

The man looks down, then touches the top of his head. Feeling his hair in apparent surprise, he frowns.

LOGAN:  
(in a full run)  
Three!

MAN:  
Well, this certainly isn't right.

The man disappears into thin air just before Logan can impale him with his claws. Logan looks around in utter confusion.

LOGAN:  
What the hell?

INT. PROFESSOR'S STUDY - NIGHT

Beast reads a book by the light of a small desk lamp... upside down.

He is suspended from the top of the bookshelf by his gripping feet.

He finishes his book, then, without even looking or moving from his position, puts it back and takes out another one.

PROFESSOR X: (O.C.)  
Hank?

Beast looks over the top of his book, dropping it in surprise with a THUNK.

INT. CENTRAL FOYER - NIGHT

Logan and Storm search everywhere for the man. Logan SNIFFS around. His claws are still extended, just in case.

LOGAN:  
I can't smell anything. It's like he wasn't even real.

STORM:  
But you saw him! We both did!

LOGAN:  
Maybe we're both nuts.

Beast BURSTS from the Professor's study and sees them.

BEAST:  
Ororo! Logan! Come quickly!

They follow him into the

PROFESSOR'S STUDY

To be greeted by-

PROFESSOR X, in the form of the man they knew him as, sitting on top of his old teaching desk. He smiles at them.

PROFESSOR X:  
Hello.

They all stare in absolute awe.

PROFESSOR X:  
I didn't mean to alarm you before.

He slowly scoots himself off the desk and stands on his own two feet.

PROFESSOR X:  
I was much better at astral projection when I was younger. I must be losing my touch.

They continue to stare. Finally Storm pipes up.

STORM:  
Professor? Are you a ghost?

PROFESSOR X:  
(chuckling)  
No. In fact, that's the reason I'm here. I'm nowhere near dead.

They all relax just slightly, still rather freaked out. Logan - SHNKT - sheathes his claws.

PROFESSOR X:  
I returned quite some time ago, but for some reason, I've been unable to wake myself up. I'm essentially trapped in my own body. I haven't been able to contact Moira or Dr. Essex through astral projection.

BEAST:  
Then how can you appear to us?

PROFESSOR X:  
To be honest, I don't know. I believe Essex has something to do with it. Attempting to contact you over such a long distance was a last ditch effort, but I'm happy it worked.

STORM:  
I need to call Moira.

PROFESSOR X:  
Yes, call her. I want you to go to Muir Island as well, and talk to Dr. Essex.

He walks to the open door.

PROFESSOR X:  
I hope to see you all in person when you get there.

As he exits, he disappears with the blink of an eye.

The three X-Men stare at each other in shock.

STORM:  
Wolverine? Tell the junior X-Men to stand guard while we're gone.  
Beast?  
(beat)  
Prep the X-Jet.

INT. X JET HANGER - NIGHT

In the shining stainless steel interior of the hanger is an enormous, sleek SR-71 Blackbird jet. The engines warm up with a WHOOSHING CRESCENDO.

INT. X JET

Storm, Beast, and Logan enter the jet. Storm takes the controls, with Beast as the copilot. Logan straps himself in.

STORM:  
Ok. Let's go.

EXT. THE X MANSION - NIGHT

The basketball court splits slowly down the middle and opens to either side.

The Blackbird rises vertically from the opening with a deafening WHOOSH of the engines, then BLASTS into the night.


	4. Part 4: The Power of Touch

EXT. MUIR ISLAND - DAY

The isle is a beautiful green with an enormous building stationed near its craggy bluffs. Waves CRASH incessantly against the cliffs as the building sparkles in the late afternoon sunlight.

In the distant west, the Blackbird approaches.

EXT. MUIR ISLAND RESEARCH CENTER - ROOF - DAY

The Blackbird lands on a helicopter pad on the roof.

INT. MUIR ISLAND RESEARCH CENTER - LIVING ROOM - DAY

The living room is enormous and as decadent as a modern mansion. DR. ESSEX sits on the couch with a disconcerted look on his face. STORM, BEAST, and LOGAN enter with MOIRA. He goes to greet them and smiles politely.

ESSEX:  
I finally get to meet the X-Men in person.

LOGAN:  
Most of them.

ESSEX:  
What brings you here? Moira said you were terribly upset when she talked to you.

STORM:  
We think the Professor is alive.  
Conscious, I mean.

ESSEX:  
I know this has been an especially difficult time for all of you, but-

LOGAN:  
He popped up in the study.

BEAST:  
What Wolverine means to say is that he was able to astrally project himself to us at the mansion.

ESSEX:  
That's impossible. I haven't been able to sense him at all.

LOGAN:  
He said you'd know something about it.

Essex seems taken off guard by Logan's statement.

STORM:  
Will you try to revive him?

ESSEX:  
I already have, my dear, many times.

MOIRA:  
Please try again, Nathan.

ESSEX:  
Moira?

MOIRA:  
I think something is happening here. Maybe it will work this time.  
It certainly couldn't hurt, could it?

Essex looks into the pleading eyes of the X-Men.

ESSEX:  
Come with me.

THE EXAMINING ROOM

PROFESSOR X lies on the bed, unconscious and still hooked to a life support machine. The X-Men, Moira, and Essex are gathered around him.

Essex takes a long pause.

The X-Men watch him expectantly, nervously. He reaches out his hand and touches it to the Professor's forehead. He takes his other hand and touches it to his own temple. Closing his eyes, he concentrates.

A few long, tense seconds pass in total silence.

Essex lifts his hand from the Professor's head as if to tell them bad news. Before he can say a word, the Professor's eyes open.

PROFESSOR X:  
Hello everyone. It's nice to see you again.

The X-Men and Moira GASP in disbelief and joy.

LOGAN:  
Oh my god!

BEAST:  
Professor!

Storm is overwhelmed. She hugs him tightly.

Moira starts to cry.

Essex stands above him.

ESSEX:  
Welcome back, Charles.

EXT. THE X MANSION - TERRACE - NIGHT

Rogue stands on the terrace overlooking the expansive estate, lit only by the lights inside the mansion and the stars above. She yawns.

Kitty phases through the wall of the mansion behind Rogue.

KITTY:  
My shift.

Rogue doesn't move.

KITTY:  
You asleep on your feet or what?

Rogue can't help but give her a dirty look. She continues to stand her post. Kitty sighs.

KITTY:  
Look, I know you hate me, but you don't have to be so childish about it.

ROGUE:  
Childish? I think childish is flirting with someone else's boyfriend behind their back.

KITTY:  
Bobby started flirting with me,  
Rogue. I didn't-  
(beat)  
You know what? You're right. I would be really pissed, too, if it was the other way around.  
But we're both X-Men. We have to work together. We don't really have a choice.

A long pause as they both look out at the estate. Rogue turns around without a word to go back inside.

Kitty grabs her bare arm.

KITTY:  
Hey, just hear me out for a minute, I-

She stops mid sentence with an alarmed look on her face. They both look down at her hand gripping Rogue's arm.

On both Kitty and Rogue's skin, the veins begin to stand out.  
It spreads through Kitty's arm up through her neck. She suddenly goes pale and gasps for breath.

Kitty phases her hand through Rogue's arm. She stumbles back and collapses on the terrace.

Rogue runs to her and kneels beside her.

ROGUE:  
Kitty! Kitty, oh my god, I'm sorry!  
(calling out)  
Bobby! Peter! Someone help, please!

No one seems to hear.

ROGUE:  
Kitty? I have to go get help, ok?  
I'll be right back. Just stay calm.

Rogue runs headfirst at the door into the mansion, phasing directly through it like Kitty did.

INT. - X MANSION - NIGHT

Rogue runs through the walls and doors of the mansion,  
yelling.

ROGUE:  
Bobby! Peter! Angel! Somebody help me!

She phases into the

CENTRAL FOYER

Her yelling has woken up and attracted a few alarmed students, including Bobby, Peter, and Angel.

ANGEL:  
What happened, Rogue?

ROGUE:  
My powers came back! I touched her!  
She's on the terrace!

PETER:  
Kitty?

BOBBY:  
Warren, fly out and get her.

Angel nods, and rushes out the door.

EXT. X MANSION

He extends his wings. With a few strong flaps, he's airborne.

INT. CENTRAL FOYER

PETER:  
I'll call 911.

BOBBY:  
An ambulance wouldn't get here in time.

PETER:  
Are you freaking kidding me? We have to!

ROGUE:  
Bobby!

Rogue is sobbing uncontrollably. They stop and look at her.

ROGUE:  
My powers... my powers... I don't know what to do...

Bobby and Peter stare at her, frightened and helpless as she cries hysterically.

INT. MUIR ISLAND RESEARCH CENTER - DINING ROOM - DAY

Logan, Essex, Storm and Beast sit at the dining room table, eating a morning snack of biscuits, tea, and coffee.

The TV attached to the wall is turned to the news on very low volume. A REPORTER TALKS INDECIPHERABLY through the group's dialogue. On the TV screen, a caption reads "Mutant Cure Fails," though no one is paying attention to it.

STORM:  
(to Essex)  
Thank you again, for letting us stay the night. And for making breakfast.

ESSEX:  
Oh, it's only elevenses. I mean brunch, as you call it. It's the very least I could do. You've all had a very exciting night. And please, call me Nathaniel.

STORM:  
Thank you, Nathaniel.

Moira enters, Professor X in a motorized wheelchair following her. He looks weak, but in good spirits.

BEAST:  
There he is!

ESSEX:  
Come, I've made a plate for both of you.

They go to their places at the table. Moira sits down next to Essex and kisses his cheek.

ESSEX:  
(to the Professor)  
And how is the man of the hour feeling today?

PROFESSOR X:  
Famished, but much better than last night.

ESSEX:  
Good. Wonderful.

PROFESSOR X:  
You know, Nathaniel, I'd like to start physical rehabilitation as soon as possible.

ESSEX:  
Of course, but we have to run some tests first.  
You do realize that body has been lying there for its entire lifespan? Your legs have atrophied quite a bit, despite any rehabilitation we've been able to do while you were unconscious.

MOIRA:  
He's right, Charles. It's going to take a long time.

PROFESSOR X:  
I understand that. I'm just excited, I suppose.

LOGAN:  
Wait, do you mean you'll be able to walk again?

ESSEX:  
He may. It might take years before he takes a few steps on his own.

MOIRA:  
I would say months, if nothing is wrong in the X-rays.

ESSEX:  
You never know. It's risky at this point, but it is possible.

BEAST:  
That would be phenomenal!

PROFESSOR X:  
It's the reason I allowed you to make a clone in the first place.

ESSEX:  
Yes, but I never expected to let it lie there that long.

PROFESSOR X:  
Why did you, by the way?

Before Essex can answer, the X-communicator in Logan's pocket starts to ring. He gets up and answers.

LOGAN:  
Hello?... Hey, slow down, I can't... what happened?... Storm? Rogue touched someone.

Storm and Beast rise immediately.

STORM:  
But she doesn't have her powers anymore, how could she-

LOGAN:  
I don't know, but you need to talk them through putting in an IV.

STORM:  
I knew someone should have stayed there! How could I have been so stupid!

BEAST:  
You can blame yourself all you want later.

Logan gives her the phone.

STORM:  
Hello?... Bobby?... Bobby, calm down and do exactly what I tell you to do, all right?

INT. MAGNETO'S HIDEOUT - BEDROOM - DAY

MYSTIQUE brushes her hair in the mirror, wearing a robe. The sound of the SHOWER RUNNING comes from the connecting bathroom. MAGNETO sits off to the side at a desk, reading a book and twirling two meditation balls through his hand. They TINKLE softly. He looks towards her over his glasses.

MAGNETO:  
You know, you're completely welcome to walk about the place nude, like you did before.

MYSTIQUE:  
In this disgusting human body? You wish.

MAGNETO:  
(under his breath)  
I do.

He pushes up his glasses and continues to read.

INT. MAGNETO'S HIDEOUT - BATHROOM - DAY

Mystique finishes showering. She steps from the bathtub and looks at her reflection in the mirror.

She opens the medicine cabinet to get her toothbrush. She takes it out, closing the door.

She looks into the mirror again to see that her skin around her scalp and ears are turning blue. She gasps.

She looks down at her arms. They, too, are beginning to turn a dark blue color.

She backs away from the mirror in shock as her entire body begins to change.

MYSTIQUE:  
Eric!

BEDROOM

Magneto puts his meditation balls and book on the table and goes quickly to the bathroom door.

Mystique opens the door to reveal-

Her body, totally naked, and nearly complete in its transformation from human to mutant. The blue pigment continues to spread, eventually to her face.

Her eyes turn from brown to yellow.

She looks behind him. He turns around.

The two meditation balls are floating by themselves about a foot above his desk.

Magneto reaches out his hand. WHOOSH, they come straight to him.

MAGNETO:  
We're back in business, my dear.

INT. MUIR ISLAND RESEARCH CENTER - LIVING ROOM - DAY

Early evening. Professor X sits next to the window. It's open, and the ocean breeze gently, rhythmically BLOWS through the curtains.

Logan enters.

PROFESSOR X:  
(already knowing)  
Kitty's all right.

LOGAN:  
Yeah. Storm wants to go back tonight anyway though. It freaked her out.

Logan looks distracted. The Professor notices.

PROFESSOR X:  
Yes?

LOGAN:  
You already know what I'm thinking,  
anyway. About what I had to do to Jean. I'm sorry, Professor.

PROFESSOR X:  
I know, Wolverine. You had no choice. The Phoenix would have killed everyone if you hadn't.

Logan looks at him, surprised.

LOGAN:  
It's never our choice, is it? There's never anything we could have done. It's like you want everyone to wash her blood off their hands or something.

PROFESSOR X:  
(sternly)  
Logan, I cared for Jean as dearly as if she were my own child.  
(beat)  
She knew the Phoenix was dangerous,  
and that there was very little anyone could do for her, even me.

LOGAN:  
She begged me to kill her, Professor.

PROFESSOR X:  
Then you already know you did the right thing.

Logan stays for a moment, like he wants to say something else. Instead, he leaves.


	5. Part 5: Disguises

EXT. MUIR ISLAND - NIGHT

Stars sparkle above the idyllic isle as waves ceaselessly CRASH against the bluffs.

INT. MUIR ISLAND RESEARCH CENTER - EXAMINING ROOM - NIGHT

ESSEX and MOIRA are running various tests on PROFESSOR X, who is lying in bed with sensors attached to his head.

MOIRA:  
Brainwave patterns seem to be normal.

She begins to remove the sensors.

PROFESSOR X:  
That's all well and good, but I'm more concerned about my legs, if you don't mind.

ESSEX:  
All in good time, Charles. We'll try to start rehabilitation first thing in the morning.

PROFESSOR X:  
You never answered my question,  
Nathaniel.

ESSEX:  
What question?

PROFESSOR X:  
The one I asked you during breakfast.

Essex hands some papers and x rays to Moira.

ESSEX:  
Moira, dear, would you file these?

She takes them and looks through them a bit. She stops at an x ray.

ESSEX:  
Moira?

She looks up.

MOIRA:  
Of course.

She leaves with the papers and x rays.

PROFESSOR X:  
Why did you keep this body alive for so long, if you never expected me to use it?

ESSEX:  
I didn't say I never expected you to use it, Charles. I just thought,  
perhaps, that you would change your mind later on. And then "later on"  
became "much later on."

PROFESSOR X:  
You're dodging the question.

ESSEX:  
I just told you exactly-

PROFESSOR X:  
You're hiding something, Essex.

ESSEX:  
What could I possibly hide from the most powerful telepath in the world?

PROFESSOR X:  
Moira's mind, for one. I was stuck in my body for months and unable to contact either her or you. If I didn't know astral projection techniques, I could have been stuck there until I died again...

ESSEX:  
I realize that-

PROFESSOR X:  
-and I know you don't perform unless you have an audience.

ESSEX:  
What in the world do you mean by that?

PROFESSOR X:  
If the X-Men hadn't come, and if they didn't suspect you of any foul play, I would have been stuck in my own mind forever.

ESSEX:  
Charles, why are you acting so suspicious all of a sudden? Is this the thanks I get for giving you another chance at life?

PROFESSOR X:  
I never expected one. I am glad I got it, but I never asked you for it.  
(beat)  
You're hiding something else,  
Nathaniel.

ESSEX:  
What?

PROFESSOR X:  
You look... different.

ESSEX:  
Well, I recently made another clone for myself. There were a few slight imperfections with this body.  
Cosmetic. Nothing major.

PROFESSOR X:  
Funny. When I woke up and saw you for the first time in years... it was as if I was looking at a completely different person, for a few moments.

Essex pauses. The polite expression that had been on his face disappears.

ESSEX:  
You already think you know everything, don't you, Charles? You have no idea how powerful I really am.

He gets up to leave.

ESSEX:  
You should be mindful of who the king of this particular castle is.

HALLWAY OF RESEARCH CENTER

Essex walks down the hall, right past Moira, pretending not to see her.

MOIRA:  
Nathan?

He doesn't respond. She looks after him, then goes into the

EXAMINATION ROOM

MOIRA:  
Charles, is everything all right?

PROFESSOR X:  
I'm afraid not. I hate to tell you this, but he's been lying to you through his teeth.

MOIRA:  
About what?

PROFESSOR X:  
Everything he's ever told you,  
probably.

MOIRA:  
What in the world are you talking about?

PROFESSOR X:  
Moira, I must leave with the team tonight.

MOIRA:  
But you have to go through rehabilitation!

PROFESSOR X:  
Then I need you to come with us.

MOIRA:  
I... I can't do that.

PROFESSOR X:  
Why not?

MOIRA:  
You're scaring me! You're acting like Nathan is planning to kill you or something!

A long pause. A realization.

MOIRA:  
Charles... Charles, you're delusional! He would never do anything to harm you.

PROFESSOR X:  
You don't understand... you may be in danger too.

MOIRA:  
Nathan is my husband. I trust him with my life. I have no idea what's gotten into you.

She exits to the

HALLWAY OF RESEARCH CENTER

She starts to head towards the master bedroom, then stops,  
looking behind her at the door to the filing room.

INT. MUIR ISLAND RESEARCH CENTER - LABORATORY

In a chair off to the side of the darkened room sits Essex with his back to us.

INSERT - ESSEX'S HAND

The skin on his hand looks nothing like it has before. It is very pale, with red cracks all over it. He lifts it to his temple, just as pale and cracked, like he did when reviving the Professor.

GUEST BEDROOM

Beast is thoroughly engrossed in "WINTER" OF VIVALDI'S FOUR SEASONS blaring through home entertainment speakers. He pretend-conducts while packing his suitcase.

He suddenly stops conducting and packing and stares off into the distance with glazed eyes.

SERIES OF SHOTS

A) Moira walks down the hallway to the FILING ROOM.

B) Beast leaves his room and walks down the HALLWAY, the blank expression still on his face.

C) Moira searches through the "X-Z" files. She finds the Professor's file and lays it out on a desk. She takes out an x ray.

D) Beast is now on the ROOF of the research center, next to the X-Jet. He RIPS open a panel on the side.

E) She CLICKS on a x ray backlight and presses the x ray against it.

F) Beast unplugs a tube from the engine of the jet. It begins to quickly drip liquid. He SLAMS the panel back in place.

G) Moira stares at the x ray very closely. She gasps in realization.

MOIRA:  
Oh, no.

H) Essex, still in the LABORATORY, takes his hand from his temple and chuckles to himself.

INT. MUIR ISLAND RESEARCH CENTER - HALLWAY - NIGHT

Beast walks down the hallway towards his room in a bit of a daze. Storm comes down the opposite end to greet him.

STORM:  
Hey, Beast, are you packed yet?

BEAST:  
I... I think so. You know, I've utterly forgotten why I came out here.

STORM:  
I'd like for us to leave soon. The kids are probably ready to start a riot.

She KNOCKS on Logan's bedroom door. LOGAN exits.

STORM:  
(to Logan)  
We're taking off in about a half hour.

PROFESSOR X:  
(O.S.)  
Room for one more?

Behind Storm and Beast, PROFESSOR X rolls up in his wheelchair.

Behind the Professor, MOIRA walks quickly to catch up, with the Professor's file in her hand.

STORM:  
But Professor, you're going to start rehab tomorrow!

PROFESSOR X:  
I'm afraid it will have to wait.

Moira has caught up to him.

MOIRA:  
Charles... there's something wrong with-

ESSEX:  
(O.S.) (loudly)  
Is everyone leaving so soon?

ESSEX appears quite suddenly from the Laboratory door a ways down the hall. He walks towards them.

ESSEX:  
You never gave me a chance to say goodbye.

BEAST:  
I apologize for our sudden departure, Dr. Essex. We-

ESSEX:  
Moira?...

MOIRA:  
(uncomfortably)  
Yes?

ESSEX:  
You know I have an engagement in New Orleans in a day or two.

MOIRA:  
If Charles wants to leave with the X-Men, then I feel I really should go with them.

STORM:  
Really, Moira? Oh, that would be wonderful!

ESSEX:  
We can't simply leave the research center unattended, now can we?

PROFESSOR X:  
She's coming with us.

The Professor and Essex stare at each other for a long moment.

MOIRA:  
I am going, Nathan.

Essex sighs, conceding to the Professor's gaze.

ESSEX:  
As you wish.

STORM:  
(sensing tension)  
Well... uh... thank you very much for your hospitality.

ESSEX:  
Of course.  
(with a knowing look, to Professor X)  
Good luck with your rehabilitation,  
Charles.

Beast, Storm, and Logan go their separate ways into their rooms to finish packing. Moira turns to leave.

Essex gently grabs her arm.

ESSEX:  
You know I would never expect you to do anything that would put me in danger, Moira. After all...

He stares directly into her eyes.

ESSEX:  
...I trust you with my life.

She stands, frozen, as he shoots the Professor another baleful glance and leaves.

EXT. MUIR ISLAND RESEARCH CENTER - ROOF - NIGHT

The X-Jet's engines WARM UP as LOGAN, BEAST, STORM, MOIRA,  
and PROFESSOR X enter the plane.

There is a large puddle of liquid under the engine panel that nobody seems to notice. Inside the

X JET

Storm takes the controls. The ship BLASTS OFF into the night.

EXT. DOWNTOWN GLASGOW - NIGHT

The city is lit up in the dark of the evening.

In a large park, a circus tent is set up, with crowds exiting after a performance. CIRCUS MUSIC wafts through the air.

EXT. CIRCUS - NIGHT

Throngs of people, mostly families with kids, wade through the opening of the circus tent.

In the darkness, behind a trailer, we hear a quiet BAMF but see nothing, until...

NIGHTCRAWLER, aka KURT WAGNER, rounds the corner out of the darkness and into the light. He is in his late 30's, with dark blue, tattooed skin, piercing yellow eyes, sharp teeth, a spaded tail, and three fingers on each hand. He wears a devilish costume and cape. He looks cautiously out at the crowd.

At the tent entrance, a gaggle of kids excitedly stream out,  
lead and followed by a few nuns.

ALICIA:  
(O.S.)  
Hello!

Nightcrawler gasps. On the other side of the trailer stands a girl named ALICIA, about 7, with a thick Scottish accent. She smiles at him.

ALICIA:  
That was a great show!

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
(German accent)  
Oh, did you like it?

ALICIA:  
Yeah, it was amazing, with all the acrobats and people flying around!  
You were the best one though!

She produces a small pencil and a slip of paper from her pocket.

ALICIA:  
Can I have your autograph?

Nightcrawler smiles. He kneels down and takes the pencil and paper from her hand.

ALICIA:  
Are you a mutant?

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
Well, yes, I am.

ALICIA:  
My dad says mutants are bad people.  
They're always blowing stuff up on the news.

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
Not all mutants are bad. I am not a bad person.

ALICIA:  
You only look it.

He pauses at her innocently offensive comment, but smiles and shrugs it off as he signs her autograph.

From the tent, a large BURLY MAN and his WIFE come bounding through the entrance, searching for something. They look to see Nightcrawler and their daughter and approach them.

WIFE:  
Alicia!

Nightcrawler and Alicia see them. Nightcrawler stands and nods politely.

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
Guten Abend.

BURLY MAN:  
Alicia, what in God's name have I told you about not wandering off?

ALICIA:  
I was only...

BURLY MAN:  
Do you want to get kidnapped by freaks?

Nightcrawler looks away in shame. The burly man's wife takes Alicia's hand and the family goes back the way they came.

Nightcrawler still holds the pencil and paper in his hand. He BAMFS again, teleporting in a burst of dark smoke.

INT. TRAILER - NIGHT

A woman named JEMAINE (ye-main-eh), slightly older than Kurt, dressed as an angel, sits at a vanity washing heavy makeup and glitter from her face. The trailer has a bed and a vanity on either side; a very small space meant for two people.

OUTSIDE THE TRAILER

Nightcrawler BAMFS onto the roof. He leans over and looks into the window. Suddenly,

INSIDE THE TRAILER

-he BAMFS again, appearing in the middle of the room. Jemaine doesn't even flinch.

Nightcrawler takes off the cape to his costume, goes to his bed and sits down.

NOTE: Dialogue between Jemaine and Nightcrawler is in German,  
with English subtitles.

JEMAINE:  
Good show tonight, Kurt. There were lots of kids in the audience. I think maybe an orphanage dropped by.

Nightcrawler doesn't respond. He takes out a worn rosary from his pocket and thumbs the beads.

JEMAINE:  
Kurt?

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
Yes?

JEMAINE:  
You've been different since you got back from America. You used to play around with the audience after the show, popping up and scaring them. People loved that.

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
I am tired of scaring people, Jemaine. I love everyone here in the circus like family, but... I almost wish I had not come back.

She goes to sit down next to him.

JEMAINE:  
Not everyone is afraid of you, Kurt. You were Mama's favorite.

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
Don't say that. She loved both of us.

JEMAINE:  
Of course she did. You were still her favorite. You know, my very first memory is of looking at you,  
right after she found you in the river, and asking her, "What is that, Mama?" And she said, "It's a little angel. The other angels in heaven must have dropped him on accident."

Kurt can't help but smile.


	6. Part 6: Saved

INT. X JET - NIGHT

Storm pilots the plane, with Beast as copilot. Moira,  
Professor X, and Logan are strapped in.

Moira and the Professor sit next to each other. She clutches the Professor's file tightly and looks out the window,  
distressed.

The Professor discreetly begins to lift a hand to his temple to read Moira's mind.

MOIRA:  
Don't. Please, Charles.

He puts his hand down.

PROFESSOR X:  
Then may I have a penny for your thoughts?

MOIRA:  
I just wonder why he let me leave, that's all. If he knew...

PROFESSOR X:  
Knew what?

MOIRA:  
Later.

In the

COCKPIT

Storm notices a light next to the fuel gauge click on.

STORM:  
Hank?

Beast sees it, too.

BEAST:  
Out of fuel? We just left! It was full when we got to Muir Island.

STORM:  
Is there a place to land?

BEAST:  
I don't-

Suddenly, a WARNING SIREN blares from the control panel. The engines begin to SPUTTER.

STORM:  
We're going to have to find one.

Storm pulls the wheel to the right as hard as she can.

EXT. SKY

The jet pulls right, towards land, while quickly losing altitude.

INT. X JET

Storm struggles with the controls. Beast fiddles with the control panel.

BEAST:  
Nothing's working! Pull up, Storm!

STORM:  
I am pulling up!

LOGAN:  
(from the back)  
What the hell's going on?

BEAST:  
We're losing fuel at an unprecedented rate, and we're most likely going to crash. Buckle up,  
please.

Logan does so.

The engines, which have been SPUTTERING, go COMPLETELY SILENT.

LOGAN:  
Oh shit.

EXT. SKY

Now over land, the jet continues to fall.

INT. X JET

Storm unbuckles her seat belt.

STORM:  
Take the controls, Beast.

BEAST:  
What are you doing?

Storm gets up and Beast mans the plane.

Storm stands and stares out the window. She lifts her hands in front of her, as if to cast a spell. Her eyes change from brown to cloudy white.

EXT. CIRCUS - NIGHT

All the patrons of the circus have long left. Performers sit around on lawn chairs, drinking and talking amongst themselves in German; their normal, nightly routine.

Nightcrawler plays swordfight with a circus kid. The kid pokes his stick/sword into Kurt's armpit as if he's thrusted it straight into his heart. Nightcrawler plays along. He writhes dramatically on the ground while the kid laughs.

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
(in German, with English subtitles)  
You got me! You got me! I'm dying!

Out of nowhere, a huge, continuous GUST OF WIND nearly wipes everyone off their feet. The circus folk struggle to stay upright and try to keep the lawn chairs from blowing away.

EXT. SKY

As clouds disperse and HEAVY WIND blows, the jet eases slightly into a less inclined position, still losing altitude fast.

The jet approaches downtown Glasgow, and the circus.

INT. X JET

Storm struggles to control the wind as the plane SHAKES violently. The Professor puts his finger to his temple.

EXT. CIRCUS

Nightcrawler BAMFS the kid to a sturdy pole so he doesn't blow away. The Professor's voice, clear as day against the noise of the wind, echoes inside his head.

PROFESSOR X: (V.O.)  
(telepathically)  
Nightcrawler! Kurt, we need your help!

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
(to himself, in English)  
Professor? But you're... What is happening? Where are you?

PROFESSOR X: (V.0.)  
Look up!

He does so, and sees a tiny blip coming straight towards the circus. Nightcrawler BAMFS-

EXT. SKY

-into the sky, directly in front of the jet's path. He BAMFS again-

INT. X JET

-into the jet. He tumbles and catches himself on one of the seats.

STORM:  
Kurt?

NIGHTCRAWLER Everyone hold on to me!

Moira, the Professor, Storm, Logan, and Beast make their way to him, with much difficulty. Once everyone has a hand on him, he BAMFS again.

EXT. CIRCUS

They BAMF next to a trailer, violently tumbling backwards from the G forces of the jet's descent. They're badly shaken.

LOGAN:  
Is everyone all right?

BEAST:  
Define "all right."

LOGAN:  
Is anyone dead?

BEAST:  
No.

LOGAN:  
Then we're all right.

STORM:  
The jet!

The jet is still falling rapidly, straight for the circus.

Storm swoops her hands over her head. The wind changes direction from sideways to straight up. It seems to have some impact on it's trajectory, but not enough.

PROFESSOR X:  
Kurt! Teleport the jet!

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
But I can't-!

PROFESSOR X:  
You have to try!

Nightcrawler pauses for a moment, then BAMF!

INT. X JET

-He's back on the jet. He kneels and puts one hand on the floor of the jet, crossing himself with the other hand. He closes his eyes.

BAMF!

EXT. PARK

He BAMFS into a clearing behind the circus about 50 yards away, tumbling to the ground, 'porting only about a 6 foot radius of the jet's floor with him. The floor CRASHES into pieces as it hits the ground. A piece SLAMS Kurt on the head,  
knocking him unconscious.

EXT. CIRCUS

The circus folk run away in a panic as the jet comes closer.  
Storm still stands with her hands over her head, wind still blowing, standing defiantly in its path.

Beast picks up the Professor. He and Moira run. Logan does the same, pulling Storm with him.

LOGAN:  
Come on, Storm!

A moment later, the plane just barely grazes the top of the circus tent, CRASHING DOWN approximately where Kurt had been.

The circus folk are in a daze. It missed the circus completely, only damaging the tent. Jemaine runs out of her trailer.

JEMAINE:  
Kurt! Wo bist du? Kurt!

She runs towards the wreckage. The X Men follow her, Beast still carrying the Professor.

EXT. PARK

The plane is totaled, smoking and HISSING. Jemaine and the X Men arrive.

PROFESSOR X:  
He's trapped under the debris.

LOGAN:  
Where?

PROFESSOR X:  
The wing.

Logan sprints to the wing, SNKT, his claws are out. With a few SLASHES, he cuts the wing into moveable pieces to reveal-

Kurt, lying unconscious beneath. He is dirty, his head is bleeding, and he struggles for breath.

Jemaine sees him and SCREAMS hysterically.

Jemaine, the X-Men, and the circus folk all rush around him in a CACOPHONY of worried shouting. Logan elbows people back.

LOGAN:  
Back off! Back off! Give him room! Someone get a doctor!

INT. TRAILER - NIGHT

Nightcrawler lays unconscious on his bed with a bandage around his head and chest. Moira tends to him.

Storm sits next to him. Jemaine paces the room.

MOIRA:  
I don't think anything is punctured or broken. It's a miracle he's alive at all.

She gently puts her hand to his chest.

Nightcrawler opens his eyes and screams.

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
Was ist passiert?

STORM:  
You're awake!

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
I am? Why can't I breathe?

Without thinking, Jemaine hugs him. He screams again and she backs off.

MOIRA:  
Kurt, it seems like you sprained a few ribs. You're not going to be able to perform again for a while.

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
Performing is the least of my worries. I didn't move the plane,  
did I?

STORM:  
No. But the circus is fine. You're the only one that got hurt.

She hands him a bottle of water, which he drinks greedily.

MOIRA:  
You need to rest for a while.

Moira leaves the trailer.

Nightcrawler finishes the bottle. He then notices the tip of the postcard he sent sticking out of Storm's front pocket.

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
You kept my postcard?

STORM:  
I kept all your postcards.

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
You did?

STORM:  
Of course! Why wouldn't I?

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
Well... you never wrote back. I was afraid that you might have been mad at me for leaving the X Men.

STORM:  
You wanted to go back to your family. Why would I be angry about that?

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
I don't know.

He worriedly picks at his tail.

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
Do you need any more help around the school?

STORM:  
What about the circus?

JEMAINE:  
(in broken English)  
It's ok. He is not happy here.

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
Jemaine?

She smiles at him and holds his hand.

JEMAINE:  
(in German with English subtitles)  
You can't perform the rest of the season like this anyway.

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
(same)  
I will miss you.

She nods and holds his hand as tightly as she can.

EXT. CIRCUS - NIGHT

Moira meets with the rest of the X Men outside, sans Beast.  
Professor X sits in a lawn chair.

MOIRA:  
Where's Beast?

Logan points at the wreckage.

EXT. PARK

Beast looks helplessly at the jet's remains.

Moira comes up to him.

MOIRA:  
Nightcrawler's ok.

BEAST:  
(despondent)  
That's good.

MOIRA:  
Hank?

BEAST:  
I'm sorry Moira. It's just, I built this jet with my own two hands...

She puts a hand on his shoulder.

MOIRA:  
I know, Hank.

EXT. CIRCUS - NIGHT

An F-35 Lighting II jet vertically lands a few dozen yards away from the circus. It has an American flag emblazoned on the side.

INT. HELICOPTER

Storm, Beast, Logan, Moira, and the Professor are strapped in, ready to go. An American soldier pilots the plane.  
Nightcrawler stands near the cockpit windshield.

As the panels to the vertical propulsion system open and the ENGINES WARM UP, Nightcrawler looks outside at Jemaine and all the circus folk gathered around to wave goodbye. He waves back.

EXT. CIRCUS

The circus people wave and SHOUT their "Auf wiedersehen's"  
over the engines, none louder than Jemaine. She smiles but her eyes are full of tears.

The plane slowly rises.


	7. Part 7: New Orleans

EXT. FROST ESTATE - NIGHT

The Frost mansion, which is a neo-Grecian style architecture New Orleans is iconically known for, is lit up and filled with the sounds of a COCKTAIL PARTY inside. CLASSICAL MUSIC wafts from the house.

INT. FROST ESTATE - GRAND BALLROOM

The room is filled with dozens of mildly tipsy government officials, dignitaries, and royalty. In the midst of the high class finery is a rather out of place stage with medical and laboratory equipment set up. There is a mini incubation chamber and something that looks like a large mainframe computer, with a projection screen behind the stage.

Waiters and waitresses with wine and hors d'oeuvres wind their way through the crowd. The guests mill about,  
CONVERSING and LAUGHING while a string quartet PLAYS.

In the crowd of people is EMMA, dressed to the nines, talking and laughing with Chinese officials. She's obviously in her element in this type of environment.

AZAZEL TELEPORTS next to a waiter carrying a plate of full wine glasses. He takes two and drinks them both. He and the other men of the Hellfire Club are dressed in expensive tuxes.

RIPTIDE blows a kiss at one of the waitresses while swirling a glass of wine. She ignores him.

GAMBIT leans on a wall off to the side. He looks bored to tears.

ESSEX enters, dressed in a tux as well, with a small swarm of people around him asking questions. He addresses them politely, when he and Emma see each other across the room.

ESSEX:  
Please, if you would hold all questions until after the demonstration? Thank you.

Emma likewise dismisses the Chinese diplomats gathered around her with a polite bow and goes to greet Essex.

EMMA:  
Dr. Nathaniel Essex! The man of the hour has finally arrived.

ESSEX:  
Please excuse my tardiness.

EMMA:  
You're only fashionably late, I'd say. I am so honored to finally meet you in the flesh. Your theories on genetics have been-

ESSEX:  
Please, Ms. Frost, there's no need for that. I've heard quite enough praise tonight and I've only just arrived.

EMMA:  
Well, this is for you, after all.

He takes her hand and kisses it, to her charmed surprise.

ESSEX:  
Thank you for your generosity. I'm humbled.

EMMA:  
You're welcome.

Azazel 'PORTS next to her and hands her a glass of champagne with his tail. Gambit and Riptide approach.

Gambit stops when he sees Essex up close, as if he's startled for a moment by something we can't see. Riptide looks at him quizzically and leaves him behind.

Gambit shrugs off whatever he just saw and approaches with a playful swagger.

He puts his arm on Emma's shoulder as if she were a good friend.

GAMBIT:  
You must be Dr. Essence. Let me introduce you to the Hellfire Club. I'm the brains of this operation;  
name's Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit, aka Le Diable Blanc, nice to meet you.  
(hugging Emma by her shoulder)  
This is Snow White, as she likes to refer to herself.  
(motioning to Azazel)  
That's the Red Baron.  
(motioning to Riptide)  
And uh... Silent Bob.

ESSEX:  
Charmed.

EMMA:  
Remy.  
(to Essex)  
Please excuse us for a moment.

She takes his arm from around her shoulder and walks away with him.

EMMA:  
Remy, Do you know who that is?

GAMBIT:  
Nope.

EMMA:  
He's only the most important scientist of this century! You will not embarrass me in front of him,  
do you understand?

GAMBIT:  
A little late for that, isn't it amouroux? Just havin' some fun,  
that's all. This is a party ain't it?

EMMA:  
Not that kind of party. And where are your gloves?

GAMBIT:  
Why do I need those here? What could possibly happen that could set me off? It's more boring than... well, I would say a cocktail party, but...

EMMA:  
I have no idea why I keep you around sometimes.

GAMBIT:  
Eye candy.

He smirks. She rolls her eyes in muted fury and turns back to Essex, Azazel, and Riptide.

Gambit's attention turns to a young woman on the other side of the room in her 20's, NADINE, decked in glittering jewelry. Gambit is more attracted by her sparkling diamond necklace and earrings than her face.

The necklace has a huge emerald centerpiece.

He smiles to himself and makes his approach.

The party she was chatting with leaves as Gambit makes his move.

GAMBIT Why hello, mon cherie.

NADINE:  
(French accent)  
Hello.

Gambit lifts up the bottle of champagne she's been sampling and pours himself a glass.

GAMBIT:  
I couldn't help but notice we both like champagne.

He gives her his most winning smile and TAPS his glass against hers. He takes a sip, pretending to enjoy it.

GAMBIT:  
My name is Remy LeBeau.

NADINE:  
I am Nadine.

GAMBIT:  
Nadine... what a beautiful French name, no?

BACK TO:

OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM

-where Emma and Essex continue to chat.

EMMA:  
It's been a very long time since I've had the pleasure of discussing genetics with someone who has more than a rudimentary understanding of it.

ESSEX;  
Even with the most advanced technology known to mankind, I would say even I'm a novice.

EMMA:  
This coming from the man who has unlocked the mutant genome a thousand times over?

ESSEX:  
There are thousands more secrets to be unlocked yet, Ms. Frost. For example, how to tell if a mutated embryo will grow to be a true mutant or...

EMMA:  
Or what?

ESSEX:  
...just someone with an extra chromosome.

EMMA:  
Isn't every person with that extra chromosome considered a mutant?

ESSEX:  
As it stands now, yes. But I wouldn't call them true mutants.

EMMA:  
Well...

ESSEX:  
I would define a perfect mutation as one that has some evolutionary advantage to the being that possesses it. I can't see how someone who was born blind with an extra nostril and no other mutations is useful in a purely evolutionary sense, do you?

EMMA:  
There's a scientifically defined class system for mutation, Dr.  
Essex. Aren't those kinds of mutants simply on the low end?

ESSEX:  
Oh, those government imbeciles have made it much more complicated than it needs to be. There are only two classes, in my book; perfect and imperfect mutation.

EMMA:  
I would say that's even more degrading than what's in place now.

ESSEX:  
I disagree. I use those terms strictly in a scientific sense,  
nothing more. All mutants are equal, of course.

Something about his tone doesn't strike true with Emma, but before she can comment on it-

ESSEX:  
I believe it's time for my presentation, Ms. Frost. Would you be so kind?

Emma lifts her champagne glass. Her other hand turns to diamond and she TAPS the edge of her glass to gain room's attention. The guests quiet and turn to them.

Essex walks to the

STAGE

waiting in the middle of the room. He takes a clip microphone from the table and hooks it to his lapel as he speaks.

ESSEX:  
Ladies and gentlemen, before I begin to demonstrate what you're all gathered here to see, I'd like to take a moment to thank our wonderful hostess, Ms. Emma Frost.

He motions to her and claps. The guests follow suit.

ESSEX:  
Without her, none of this would be possible. My esteemed guests,  
through the years, I have done countless hours of genetic research and experimentation in cloning. The information I've gathered is now part of the cornerstone of modern genetics. What was once only a dream of science fiction, cloning is now a reality of this modern age. For those who can afford it.

The guests CHUCKLE.

ESSEX:  
The technology for the cloning of living beings has been mostly perfected, true...

As he speaks, an assistant enters from another room with a tiger on the end of a leash. The guests back away and GASP in surprise as the tiger GRUMBLES at them. As the assistant makes their way to the stage, Essex puts on a white lab coat over his tux.

ESSEX:  
...but I've made it better. What sets my process apart from any other, dear friends, is speed.

The tiger is now on the stage. Essex takes a needle and plunges it into the tiger's back. It GROWLS.

He places a drop of tiger blood into a petri dish mounted and wired into the mainframe. On the projection screen, lines of genetic code begin to form, letter by letter.

ESSEX:  
With only the smallest sample of DNA, my patented technology can recreate the genetic code of any living creature.

A camera mounted on the incubation chamber zooms in to what appears to be nothing in the middle of the chamber. On the screen, a tiny zygote comes into focus. The guests OOH and AAH.

As the zygote grows, becoming larger and larger, the camera slowly zooms out. The guests' OOHS and AAHS turn into GASPS.  
An American official points at the chamber.

OFFICIAL:  
You can see it!

Indeed, the zygote has grown to become a fetus, and is growing faster and faster, right before the eyes of the guests.

ESSEX:  
We used to have to wait for nature to take its course, but no longer.  
What would have taken months any other way now takes only minutes.

The fetus is now a tiger cub, suspended in the liquid of the chamber. It twitches.

ESSEX:  
Progress can be slowed or sped up as needed, even stopped, if necessary. I'm working on a way to reverse the process as well.

As he speaks he puts on a glove, opens the chamber, and delicately pulls out the tiger cub, covered in goo. He takes a towel from the table of medical equipment and dries it off. After a few vigorous rubs, the cub begins to MEW.

The older tiger sniffs and licks the cub.

The crowd erupts into APPLAUSE. Essex puts up his hand to quiet them.

ESSEX:  
Thank you, thank you. But I haven't mentioned the cost yet. Having something be this easy and convenient is always very expensive.

He hands the cub off to the assistant, who leaves with the older tiger as well.

ESSEX:  
We'll begin the bidding at... let's say... 10 million.

The crowd EXPLODES into a frenzy of bidding, pushing their way to the front.

EXT. FROST ESTATE - POOL - NIGHT

GAMBIT and NADINE lay together on a pool lounge chair,  
looking up at the sky. The lights in the pool and the full moon illuminate them.

NADINE:  
(French with English subtitles)  
That's the brightest moon I've ever seen.

GAMBIT:  
(same)  
Mmm hmm. It's lovely. But not nearly as gorgeous as you.

NADINE:  
You certainly know how to flatter a woman.

GAMBIT:  
I know how to do more than that.

He kisses her, then deeper.

As they start to get heavy, Gambit puts his hand around her neck and breaks the clasp to her necklace, slyly sliding it off with his other hand without her knowledge.

He gently bites her ear, distracting her as he slides her earrings out.

Having stripped her of her jewelry, he goes for her clothing next. He moves a hand under her dress. Through the fabric,  
his hand glows pinkish red. The charge spreads across her dress.

NADINE:  
Oh, Remy, your hands are so warm!

GAMBIT:  
Warm?

He stops. His other hand, which had been gripping the chair,  
spreads a pinkish red charge into it.

GAMBIT:  
Oh, christ.

He grabs her and stands up, tearing her dress off as fast as he can. She SCREAMS bloody murder. He tosses the charged dress next to the lounge chair, which is ready to blow.

He SPLASHES into the pool, taking her with him.

BOOM!

The lounge chair and dress explode, sending debris flying.

The VIPs, Essex, and Emma run outside.

Gambit and Nadine's heads pop up above the water. She SLAPS him, hard, and gets out of the pool wearing nothing but her bra, panties, and high heels.

NADINE:  
Papa!

She runs to her father, a 50 something man, one of the guests, crying in hysterical, incoherent French and pointing to Gambit.

He jumps out of the pool and follows her.

GAMBIT:  
(in English)  
I saved your life, cherie! I saved her-

Her father PUNCHES him in the face as hard as he can. He falls to the ground with a bloody nose.

Nadine and her father leave the party in disgust, prompting other guests to do the same.

Emma approaches Gambit, still on the ground, and stares daggers down at him.

EMMA:  
You are out, Remy. Do you understand? Out. I want you gone by tomorrow.

Gambit lays his head back on the concrete. Emma goes back towards the house and attempts damage control with her angry guests.

EMMA:  
Wait! Wait, please!

She shuts the door behind her.

Essex and Gambit are left alone on the pool deck. Essex sits down on the remaining lounge chair and picks up a piece of debris.

ESSEX:  
That was you? Impressive.

GAMBIT:  
Thanks.

Gambit rises to his feet.

ESSEX:  
I'm just wondering what I did to make you want to sabotage my presentation.

GAMBIT:  
It wasn't my fault. I mean, it was... I can't control it. If I get excited and I don't have my gloves on, then-

ESSEX:  
What kind of gloves could withstand that?

GAMBIT:  
Leather. I can't blow up nothin'  
organic. Otherwise that explosion would have been a lot messier.

ESSEX:  
I see. I may be able to help you control your powers, Remy. But you'll have to repay me for this little stunt.

GAMBIT:  
What do you need, mon ami? I can steal anything you want.

Essex smiles.


	8. Part 8: The Debt

INT. FROST ESTATE - GRAND BALLROOM - NIGHT

Emma sits on a chair near the wall. The guests have left, and the room is empty save for her, Azazel, and Riptide.

Essex enters.

EMMA:  
I can't apologize enough for Gambit's behavior, Dr. Essex.  
He's been a thorn in my side ever since he joined the Hellfire Club. This has been too long in coming.

ESSEX:  
I feel you have more reason to be upset than I do. If I would like to join the Hellfire Club, would that be any compensation?

Emma stands at his offer.

EMMA:  
Join? I'd be honored, but why?

ESSEX:  
I have other pressing matters to attend to in New Orleans, and I need contacts in the area. Mutants,  
preferably. I assume you have a network?

AZAZEL:  
Gambit knows more mutants in this city than any of us.

Emma glares at him. He shouldn't have said that.

ESSEX:  
If I were able to help him control his powers, would you keep him around?

EMMA:  
Only as long as you need him, Doctor.

ESSEX:  
Good.

A long pause. Essex looks at himself in a mirror.

ESSEX:  
I haven't been completely truthful in our acquaintance, Ms. Frost. I'm not exactly who I said I was.

He turns back to them. The Hellfire Club gasps in surprise.

Standing before them is Essex, but with a wholly different face. It is very pale, covered in deep red cracks.

His eyes are completely red. There is a diamond shaped scar on his forehead, right between his eyes. His condition closely resembles a bad case of harlequin ichthyosis.

He smiles, his teeth are razor sharp.

ESSEX:  
It took years to perfect my telepathic power to disguise my face. It's quite taxing, really. I even had to hide it from my wife.  
It's a pity she'll never see it again.

EMMA:  
It's... it's quite all right, Dr. Essex.

GAMBIT: (O.S.)  
Y'all mean you couldn't see that in the first place?

While the rest of the Hellfire Club were gawking at Essex,  
Gambit has walked in, soaking wet. He squeezes water out of his hair onto an expensive rug.

He walks across the room and into the hallway, dripping a trail of pool water. Emma is horrified.

EXT. THE X MANSION - DAY

The F-35 carrying the X Men finally approaches home.

INT. THE X MANSION - UNDERGROUND FACILITIES - DAY

Beast, Storm, Logan, and Nightcrawler go along the hidden corridors under the mansion, in which Cerebro, the hanger,  
and the infirmary are housed. Moira and the Professor, in a new wheelchair, trail a dozen feet behind them. The hallways are lit with bright fluorescent lights and made of shining stainless steel.

Moira marvels at it all. She holds the Professor's file.

MOIRA:  
Charles?

PROFESSOR X:  
Yes, Moira?

MOIRA:  
I need to show you something.

INT. INFIRMARY

Moira CLICKS on an x ray backlight and presses an x ray of the Professor's spinal column against it. The Professor rolls forward to take a closer look.

MOIRA:  
Do you see this little line here?

She points to a very faint, almost indiscernible horizontal line on the base of his spinal cord.

MOIRA:  
It's a cut. A very clean one. I... I think Essex might have done it.

The Professor leans back in his chair. He turns around.

MOIRA:  
I don't know why he would have-

PROFESSOR X:  
To see me suffer.

MOIRA:  
Why wouldn't he have just killed you instead?

PROFESSOR X:  
He had other plans. Thankfully he didn't expect me to come back without his help. Moira,  
he was able to prevent me from getting into your mind, or his. He was nowhere near powerful enough to do that the last time we met. The only person I know of who can telepathically stop me is me.

MOIRA:  
Do you think he kept you alive to use your DNA to clone his new body?

PROFESSOR X:  
I'm sure he did.

MOIRA:  
Charles... I'm sorry. About your back... about everything... I should have known.

PROFESSOR X:  
No, dear. Don't blame yourself for any of this. If I have to put walking again on hold, then I will.  
For good.  
(beat)  
Besides, Moira, how long would it have been before I needed one of these again, anyway?

He pats the arm rest of his wheelchair and attempts to smile encouragingly. Moira kneels and puts her arms around him.

INT. FROST ESTATE - LABORATORY - DAY

A spare bedroom has been modified into Mister Sinister's new laboratory/operating room. Gambit lies upside down on an operating table, hooked up to a steadily BEEPING vitals monitor and an oxygen machine. Essex stands above the table wearing doctor's attire.

His red eyes peer above a surgical mask.

He delicately lifts a precision laser with a latex loved hand, bringing it down to a shaved portion of the back of Gambit's head near base of his spine, which sports a deep surgical wound, down to the skull. Essex's laser welds the two sides of the skin together leaving only the faintest scar.

Essex removes Gambit's oxygen mask, then his own.

ESSEX:  
Remy? Can you hear me?

Gambit groggily opens his eyes.

GAMBIT:  
Mmph?

ESSEX:  
The anesthetic should wear off in a few minutes. How do you feel?

GAMBIT:  
My head hurts a little bit.

ESSEX:  
That will pass. Why don't you try to use your power now?

Too dazed to pull a card from his sleeve, Gambit gets one from his pocket. He holds it between his fingers and concentrates on it.

After a few moments, the card is slowly charged with pinkish red energy. It SIZZLES and turns to ash between his fingers.

Gambit chuckles in disbelief.

GAMBIT:  
It worked, doc. It did what I wanted it to do, for once.

ESSEX:  
Fantastic.

He pulls a chair close to the table and sits.

ESSEX:  
Now, shall we discuss your payment?

EXT. STREETS OF NEW ORLEANS - NIGHT

Downtown, Canal Street. LIVELY ZYDECO MUSIC and DRUNKEN LAUGHTER emanate from a dumpy looking bar.

The hanging sign out front reads "Cajun Mike's Bar." A smaller sign hanging from the bottom of the first says "Mutants Welcome."

INT. CAJUN MIKE'S BAR - NIGHT

There's a healthy mix of humans, or human looking people, and obvious mutants, drinking and LAUGHING over the music.

At a pool table is a woman known only as DOMINO, early 30's with very pale white skin save for a patch of black around her eye. With her is an enormous muscled hulk of a man, JUGGERNAUT, early 40's, waiting impatiently for his turn to shoot. Domino leans forward with a pool cue, aims carefully, and... CLACK!

The white ball HITS the perfect starting triangle of billiard balls. Through completely improbable odds, every striped ball winds its way to a pocket, leaving the solids on the table.

After the striped balls are sunk, the 8 ball ever so slowly tips into a corner pocket.

DOMINO:  
I win.

Juggernaut loses his temper, SNAPPING his pool cue in half and throwing it on the floor.

Domino pats Juggernaut on the back.

DOMINO:  
Hey Jugs, don't be a sore loser.  
Let me buy you a drink.

JUGGERNAUT:  
Don't call me Jugs! I'm the Juggernaut, bi-

DOMINO:  
Yeah, yeah, I know.

BAR

The bartender hands Domino two pints of beer. A hand from O.C. grabs one. It belongs to Gambit, leaning nonchalantly against the bar like he owns the place.

GAMBIT:  
For me, Domino? You shouldn't have.

He takes a sip.

DOMINO:  
Look what the cat dragged in. I was starting to think you were dead.

GAMBIT:  
Working. Same thing.

DOMINO:  
So, I assume since you've been working, you've been making money,  
right?

GAMBIT:  
Not necessarily.

She gives him an expectant look.

GAMBIT:  
Times are tough, cherie. Economy sucks.

DOMINO:  
You owe me, Gambit.

GAMBIT:  
I hardly think it's fair, having to pay poker winnings to someone who can never lose.

DOMINO:  
You were dumb enough to consider it a challenge. Where is it, LeBeau?

Gambit sighs and takes her hand.

He slips a tiny plastic bag into it, like a dealer slipping drugs to his client.

She looks at it, carefully shielding it from the other bar patrons.

It's the huge emerald from Nadine's necklace. Domino gasps.

DOMINO:  
Remy!

GAMBIT:  
Shh!

DOMINO: (quieter)  
Remy, this is worth twice, maybe three times what you owe.

GAMBIT:  
You think I don't know that? It ain't all for you, though.

Her expression softens. She knows what he's talking about.

DOMINO:  
Thank you. Really.

GAMBIT:  
Don't get mushy, cher'. Just take it.  
(changing his mind)  
But, if you wanna gimme a little kiss...

DOMINO:  
Let's not get hasty.

She takes back the beer from him and goes to her table, where Juggernaut is waiting.

On the other side of the room, in a corner by himself, sits a man, 40's, muscled and with facial hair so thick it's reminiscent of a lion's mane. He smile/snarls a bit to show sharp canine teeth. His name is SABERTOOTH. He's been watching Gambit and Domino closely.

DOMINO AND JUGGERNAUT'S TABLE

She slides Juggernaut his drink. He chugs it all in a few gulps without as much as a thank you.

Remy approaches the table from the bar to greet them.

GAMBIT:  
Yo, Juggernaut!

Juggernaut puts down his glass with a THUNK.

JUGGERNAUT:  
Remy! How've you been, you slimy bastard?

He laughs and gives Gambit a bro-pat that knocks the wind out of him.

GAMBIT:  
Great. And you?

JUGGERNAUT:  
Not bad. What brings you around here?

Remy takes a chair for himself, spins it around, and sits on it backwards.

GAMBIT:  
I've got a little business preposition for you two.

DOMINO: (dryly)  
Proposition.

GAMBIT:  
Whatever. I got a client... more like a debt I've got to pay... and he's looking for a few people to do a hit for him.

JUGGERNAUT:  
Why does he need more than one person for a hit?

GAMBIT:  
Don't know. He didn't tell me much about it. Just said they need to be "ruthless." Must be offing a gang or something.

JUGGERNAUT:  
I'm ruthless.

DOMINO:  
How much is it?

GAMBIT:  
Two mil.

DOMINO:  
Split up?

GAMBIT:  
Each.

Domino and Juggernaut look at each other.

JUGGERNAUT:  
I'd strangle my own mom for that much. How many guys does he want? I know a friend who might be interested.

GAMBIT:  
The more, the merrier, mon ami.

DOMINO:  
I'd really like to know who the hit is on before I say anything.

GAMBIT:  
Sorry, sugar, he didn't tell me nothin'. I'd take the deal too, if I killed for money.

JUGGERNAUT:  
You mean you don't?

GAMBIT:  
That's about the only thing I won't do for money.

JUGGERNAUT:  
You know I'm in, man.

GAMBIT:  
Domino?

DOMINO:  
I'll think about it.

GAMBIT:  
Suit yourself, cher'.

He gets up, but not before stealing a big gulp of Domino's beer. She puts the glass aside. She's not drinking from that.


	9. Part 9: Morlocks

EXT. STREETS OF NEW ORLEANS - NIGHT

Domino walks the mostly deserted streets alone. Her heels CLICK along the sidewalk.

From a side alley ahead of her, a small CRASH. She stops.

She looks cautiously down the alley.

A skinny tomcat walks from the shadows. It MEOWS and rubs against Domino's leg. She smiles and bends down to pet it.

Behind her, Sabertooth appears out of nowhere. He GROWLS.

She spins around. He grabs her and pushes her into a wall in the

ALLEY

-pinning her arms to her sides.

His face is uncomfortably close to hers as he bears his fangs.

SABERTOOTH:  
Hey there, sweetheart.

DOMINO:  
(scared)  
What do you want?

SABERTOOTH:  
I saw you talking to Gambit in the bar. It looks like he gave you a little present.

As he talks, Domino slips her hand into her pocket to reveal the hilt of a gun.

SABERTOOTH:  
When a woman gets a present from Remy LeBeau, it's either very expensive or very contagious.

He chuckles at his joke. Domino squints from his breath.

DOMINO:  
You smell very contagious.

She draws the gun from her pocket and - BLAM! - shoots him straight in the gut.

He stumbles backwards, and begins to laugh.

The wound in his abdomen heals right before her eyes, the bullet dropping to the pavement.

She runs into

THE STREET

He bounds after her on all fours.

She glances behind her. Just before he can make a flying leap on top of her, a guy on a bike rolls into his path.

He CRASHES headfirst into the bike.

Domino disappears around a corner.

Sabertooth ROARS in fury. He picks up the guy and the bike and throws them both out of his way.

NEXT STREET OVER

Domino slows down and catches her breath.

Sabertooth rounds the corner on all fours, vicious as a rabid dog.

She takes off again. She's fast, but he's faster. He claws at her hamstrings like a lion chasing after a gazelle. She trips and falls.

The emerald falls out of her pocket. Before she can grab it-

Sabertooth's foot comes between her hand and the emerald. He scoots it towards himself and picks it up. He admires it through the light of a street lamp.

SABERTOOTH:  
Beautiful.

She attempts to run again, but her leg is badly torn up. She leans against the lamp.

Sabertooth approaches and grabs her throat.

SABERTOOTH:  
Looks like your luck ran out,  
Domino.

GAMBIT: (O.S.)  
Hey, hairball!

He looks up to see-

Gambit, standing in front of him, charged playing card and staff at the ready.

GAMBIT:  
That is not how you treat a lady.

He throws the card. It SMASHES the street light, sending a shower of broken glass on top of him. He loosens his grip on Domino, she runs.

Sabertooth ROARS. He tears the street light in half and pushes it towards Remy like a falling tree.

Gambit rolls out of the way just in time. The light CRASHES to the pavement.

Sabertooth takes a flying leap towards him, headfirst. He lands on top of him, fangs about to tear out his throat. Just before he can, Gambit shoves his staff horizontally between his jaws.

His teeth are so strong, they dent it. Saliva drips from his maw.

Gambit charges his staff with energy until it's almost white hot. Sabertooth backs off and ROARS with pain, his mouth and lips smoking. The third degree burns heal quickly.

He attacks again, slashing at him with his clawed hands. Gambit expertly wields his staff, parrying his every move,  
getting good hits around his head, but Sabertooth is an unstoppable force.

Gambit thrusts his staff into Sabertooth's belly, knocking the wind out of him momentarily. Gambit, putting all his weight on his staff, leaps into the air and gives Sabertooth a good kick straight to the face.

His head SNAPS backwards. Sabertooth topples into a pile of trash and broken bottles. He lays still.

Gambit twirls his staff decidedly, thinking he's won. He turns around to go home.

Sabertooth gets up and GROWLS.

Before he has time to defend himself, Sabertooth is on top of him. He reaches back his claws and-

BEEEEEP!

A pickup truck smashes into Sabertooth, sending him flying forward. Gambit is miraculously unharmed, the wheels of the truck having passed on either side of him.

The truck driver gets out of the car and runs to Sabertooth lying bloody in the street.

TRUCK DRIVER:  
Oh my god! Oh my god!

Gambit is too terrified to move. He looks over to see-

Domino, looking at the scene from the sidewalk.

He gets up and hoists her arm around his shoulder, helping her walk.

They both disappear into a

SIDE STREET

Gambit uses his staff to prop open a manhole cover, shoving it aside.

GAMBIT:  
Ladies first.

He helps her down the ladder, then follows.

NEAR THE TRUCK

His back turned to Sabertooth, the truck driver takes out his phone and DIALS 911.

Sabertooth slowly rises to his feet as his wounds and broken bones heal, POPPING back into place.

TRUCK DRIVER:  
Hello? I need an ambulance! I'm at the corner of-

Sabertooth snatches his phone and CRUSHES it with one hand.  
He throws the truck driver, sending him SMASHING through the windshield of his own vehicle.

He GRUNTS and angrily trudges down the street.

INT. SEWERS - NIGHT

Gambit helps Domino limp down the sewer pipes. He lights the way with a pink glowing card. Domino WHIMPERS with pain. She stumbles and nearly falls into the sewage.

GAMBIT:  
Come on, we're almost there.

They reach what seems to be a nondescript wall, save for an omega symbol spraypainted on it.

Gambit THUNKS the wall twice with his fist. It makes a bit of a hollow sound.

OTHER SIDE OF THE WALL

An old skinny black man with a beard, GATEWAY, lays sleeping. He's awoken by the THUNKS from the wall behind him.

He sits up and takes a cross legged position of meditation. Closing his eyes, he concentrates.

SEWERS

The bricks of the wall begin to melt and swirl and eventually disappear, growing into a wide circle. The edges of the circle glow with a radiant blue light. A portal opens to the other side of the wall, where Gateway sits.

Gambit and Domino step through the portal into a-

BUNKER

It's full of mutants. Most are severely deformed, by normal human standards, either physically or mentally. This is obviously their home, a crowded slum.

Gateway opens his eyes. The portal disappears behind them.

DOMINO:  
Somebody get the Healer!

CUT TO:

A 20 something, male, hairless mutant with pale skin and huge yellow cat's eyes, CALIBAN, leads a very old, blind man, the HEALER, to Domino. Caliban gently takes the Healer's hand and places it on Domino's leg.

He lifts it off. The wound is gone.

CALIBAN:  
What happen, Domino?

DOMINO:  
I got mugged.

GAMBIT:  
Did he take the emerald?

She nods.

DOMINO:  
We're down to nothing, Gambit. That emerald would have paid for months of supplies.

Gambit looks at the huddled mutants around him.

SERIES OF SHOTS

A.) An old man sits with an old woman on their cot. He coughs like he has bronchitis.

B.) A hulking bald man with a strong eyebrow ridge washes his face in a bucket of water.

C.) A little girl with patches of bone jutting from her forehead and arms plays with a toy truck.

DOMINO:  
I'm going to have to take that hit job, I guess.

GAMBIT:  
No you won't.

He pulls out the diamond necklace and earrings he stole from Nadine out of his pocket. Domino is flabbergasted.

DOMINO:  
This is enough for...

GAMBIT:  
I know. Take it. I can always steal something else.

He puts them in her hand.

DOMINO:  
This deserves a kiss. One kiss.

She plants one on his lips. He smiles.

GAMBIT:  
I'll loot a jewelry store next time, cher', see where that gets me.

DOMINO:  
Don't push your luck.

EXT. STREETS OF NEW ORLEANS - NIGHT

An old 70's Cadillac parked on the street STARTS UP with a hint of difficulty. The headlights blink on uncertainly.

Gambit is the driver. He turns on the radio. It blares SOUTHERN ROCK.

The Louisiana plated car rolls off down the street.


	10. Part 10: A Romance Blossoms

INT. THE X MANSION - GARAGE - DAY

Rogue approaches one of the many cars parked in the mansion's extensive garage. She carries a suitcase and a few duffel bags. She points the remote key at the car, BLEEP BLEEP, it unlocks.

LOGAN: (O.S.)  
You going on a trip?

She spins around. Logan slides from under one of his cars he was working on. He stands and wipes his oily hands on a rag.

ROGUE:  
Um, yeah.

LOGAN:  
Where to?

ROGUE:  
I'm going to get another dose of the cure.

LOGAN:  
You gonna spend a month at the clinic?

He motions to her luggage.

ROGUE:  
I'm going home after that.

LOGAN:  
Oh. Well, I guess you haven't visited your folks in a while.

ROGUE:  
Wolverine... I'm not coming back.

A long, surprised pause. That cuts deep.

LOGAN:  
Were you going to tell anybody?

ROGUE:  
I didn't know how.

LOGAN:  
Rogue...  
(pause)  
I could ride along, give you some company... if you want.

ROGUE:  
Thanks.

EXT. THE X MANSION - GATES - DAY

The gates CREAK open as Rogue's car rolls through them and down the country lane, lined on either side by autumn trees.

EXT. COUNTRY ROAD - DAY

Gambit's Caddy speeds down the road, 20 miles over the speed limit, still blasting SOUTHERN ROCK.

INT. GAMBIT'S CAR

Gambit rubs his eyes.

The car pulls to the right side, hitting the dirt and waking him up. He straightens the wheel.

He struggles to keep his eyes open and on the road.

EXT. COUNTRY ROAD

Out of nowhere, a deer walks into his path.

Brakes SQUEAL. He pulls hard to the right, off the road and into a pasture. The car comes to a stop, the engine sputters and dies.

The deer walks off as if nothing happened.

INT. GAMBIT'S CAR

Gambit turns the ignition. CLICK. Nothing.

EXT. COUNTRY ROAD

Gambit exits his car and emits a string of Frenglish curses. He opens the hood.

Rogue's car drives down that same country road, a few miles away.

INT. ROGUE'S CAR - DAY

Rogue and Logan sit in contemplative silence as she drives.

Rogue turns on the radio. A terrible POP SONG comes on.

ROGUE AND LOGAN:  
(in unison)  
No.

She turns it off. Logan smiles just a bit. Rogue laughs.

EXT. COUNTRY ROAD

Rogue's car passes by Gambit's. He's still working under the hood.

INT. ROGUE'S CAR

Rogue notices him, slows down.

LOGAN:  
What are you doing?

She puts the car in reverse.

LOGAN:  
Rogue, what the hell are you doing?

ROGUE:  
I'm picking him up.

LOGAN:  
Are you crazy?

ROGUE:  
Just trying to be nice.

LOGAN:  
"Nice."

He shakes his head in disbelief.

She stops the car next to his and HONKS.

EXT. COUNTRY ROAD

Gambit looks up from the engine to see her car. He SHUTS the hood of his.

She rolls down her window. As he approaches, she notices his oddly colored eyes.

ROGUE:  
Hey stranger. Need a lift somewhere?

GAMBIT:  
Probably. What's your name, girl?

ROGUE:  
Marie.

GAMBIT:  
Marie! That's a beautiful French name, no? Well, Marie, I guess I'm headed wherever you're headed.

She smiles at him.

EXT. THE X MANSION - DRIVEWAY - DAY

Rogue parks her car. Gambit, Rogue, and Logan exit.

ROGUE:  
This is it.

Gambit whistles, impressed.

GAMBIT:  
Fancy. This is a school?

ROGUE:  
Yeah. For mutants. Pretty cool, huh?

GAMBIT:  
It's pretty big, that's for sure.

ROGUE:  
I forgot to ask... what's your power, anyway?

Gambit smiles and pulls a card from his sleeve like a magician. It s a 10 of hearts. He charges it. The white part of the card BURNS away, leaving the red hearts to fall into his hand. He blows the hearts and ash into the air.

She smiles.

ROGUE:  
Neat.

Logan rolls his eyes.

GAMBIT:  
Well, I showed you mine, how about you show me yours?

ROGUE:  
I... uh...

LOGAN:  
You missed your appointment.

ROGUE:  
I know. It's ok, I'll just schedule another one.

GAMBIT:  
Appointment? For what?

LOGAN:  
None of your business.

Logan trudges off towards the mansion. Once he's out of earshot-

GAMBIT:  
What's his problem?

ROGUE:  
He's very... protective.

GAMBIT:  
Ah, I see. You two got a thing?

ROGUE:  
What? No! No, it's not like that.

GAMBIT:  
Good to hear.

He gives an irresistible smile. She tries not to fall for it.

ROGUE:  
Hey, let's go inside.

INT. THE X MANSION - HALLWAY - DAY

Professor X watches Gambit and Rogue from a window. His brow is furrowed in concern.

ROGUE: (V.O.)  
I'll introduce you to the Professor.

INT. THE X MANSION - CENTRAL FOYER - DAY

Rogue and Gambit enter. Logan is waiting. He lights a cigar and watches Gambit suspiciously.

The Professor rolls up and greets them.

PROFESSOR X:  
Back so soon, Marie?

LOGAN:  
She had to pick up some trash on the side of the road.

ROGUE:  
Logan!

Gambit feigns a smile. Logan continues to glower.

ROGUE:  
Professor Xavier, this is Remy. You probably knew that already.

Gambit holds out his hand and shakes the Professor's.

GAMBIT:  
Remy LeBeau. Friends call me Gambit.

PROFESSOR X:  
Nice to meet you. What brings you here, Mr. LeBeau?

GAMBIT:  
Remy's fine, sir. I'm just a wanderer. Going to see the country,  
you know? My car broke down a few miles down the road. I only need a place to stay til I can get it fixed, if it's all right with you.

PROFESSOR X:  
Logan here knows his way around an engine, I'm sure he could help.  
Couldn't you, Logan?

Logan continues to glare silently.

GAMBIT: (to the Professor)  
Thank you, sir.

Storm enters.

PROFESSOR X:  
Ororo! We have a guest. Remy, this is Ororo Monroe, one of the teachers here.

STORM:  
Hello.

GAMBIT:  
Hello, ma'am.

PROFESSOR X:  
Would you show Remy to a room,  
please?

STORM:  
Sure. Follow me.

Storm leads Remy down the hall. He nods to Rogue as he passes her. She smiles.

Rogue leaves down a different hallway.

LOGAN:  
I don't trust him, Professor.  
Nobody comes down Graymalkin Lane unless they're looking for the school.

PROFESSOR X:  
I'm aware of that.

LOGAN:  
But you know whether he's telling the truth or not.

PROFESSOR X:  
Logan... I can't read his mind. I wouldn't want to turn down a mutant in need,  
but I want you to keep a very close eye on him, nonetheless.

Logan nods.

PROFESSOR X:  
I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, for now.

INT. X MANSION - GRAND BALLROOM - DAY

Rogue sits at a table, tutoring a 16 year old Chinese American girl, JUBILEE.

ROGUE:  
-so matrices are just like, a whole bunch of algebra problems you solve at once, it's easy once you...  
Jubilee...

She is not paying attention at all. She's staring wistfully through the window behind Rogue. Rogue turns around to see-

EXT. X MANSION - DAY

-Gambit, practicing with his staff on the lawn.

Gambit catches a glimpse of Rogue. He removes his trenchcoat and shows off a particularly impressive move, ending it with a smile directed at her.

INT. GRAND BALLROOM - DAY

Rogue smiles back and golf claps. Jubilee giggles a little.

EXT. X MANSION - DAY

Gambit shivers and puts his coat back on.

GAMBIT: (to himself)  
Damn! How do these Yanks stand the cold?

LOGAN: (O.S.)  
This ain't cold.

Gambit turns around. Logan has appeared quite suddenly on the terrace.

LOGAN:  
And you better watch who you call a Yank. I'm Canadian.

GAMBIT:  
You north of Tennessee, you a Yank.

LOGAN:  
(beat)  
Frogs ain't meant for the cold, I guess.

Gambit stops practicing and climbs up on the terrace. He sits on the stone guard rail.

GAMBIT:  
Call it a hunch, but I don't think you like me, mon ami.

LOGAN:  
One, I ain't your ami, bub. Two,  
you're right, I don't like you.

GAMBIT:  
And why's that?

LOGAN:  
You know why. If you know what's good for you, you'll keep away from her.

Gambit scoots off the rail and walks to the door to go inside.

GAMBIT:  
You know what's good for me, huh?  
You ain't a doctor.

LOGAN:  
No...

He SLIDES out his adamantium claws slowly and puts them between Gambit and the door.

LOGAN:  
... but I could be a surgeon.

Gambit backs off just a bit. Logan - SHNKT - sheathes his claws and leaves.

Gambit shakes his head and enters the mansion.

INT. GRAND BALLROOM - DAY

Rogue sits, continuing to tutor Jubilee, when Gambit's hand appears in front of her from over her shoulder. He produces a flower magically from his sleeve.

GAMBIT:  
For you, mon cherie.

She takes the flower. He sits down next to her.

Jubilee smiles at him coyly across the table.

GAMBIT: (to Jubilee)  
Why don't you go... do something else, eh petite?

Jubilee's smile fades. She looks to Rogue. Rogue subtly motions for her to leave. Jubilee sighs, gathering her books.

JUBILEE:  
Whatever.

She exits.

Rogue smells the flower and leans her head in her other hand.

GAMBIT:  
What's that line in Romeo and Juliet... oh yeah... "That I were a glove upon that hand-"

He moves the back of his unprotected hand to her face.

GAMBIT:  
"-that I might touch that cheek."

She gently grabs his hand and moves it away from her before it touches her.

ROGUE:  
You lay it on thicker than cement,  
don't you?

GAMBIT:  
It usually works.

ROGUE:  
It can't work with me.

GAMBIT:  
You like to be a little hard to get, no?

ROGUE:  
No. You don't understand. I can't be... you know... with you.

GAMBIT:  
Why? Because of Logan? I ain't scared of him.

ROGUE:  
It's not him. It's me.

GAMBIT:  
I'm getting "the talk" and I ain't even done nothing yet. I thought you liked me.

ROGUE:  
I do like you. But I can't do anything with you. I can't touch you, I can't do anything. Not until I get a dose of the cure.

GAMBIT:  
The cure? That's what your appointment was for? Girl, you don't need that!

ROGUE:  
You don't know me. I'd be better off not being a mutant at all.

GAMBIT:  
So would every other mutant in the world, cherie!

ROGUE:  
You wouldn't say that if I touched you and put you in a coma.

She gets up and exits, leaving the flower on the table. He looks after her for a moment, stunned.

GAMBIT:  
Wait!

She doesn't turn around.

INT. X MANSION - BOY'S BEDROOM HALLWAY - DAY

A muffled TOILET FLUSH. A boy comes from the communal boy's bathroom and runs down the hallway, late to class, past-

-Gambit, who walks idly down the hall, feeling dejected.

He stops and leans on a large wooden wall panel. It begins to move inward.

Gambit backs away, startled. The panel slides back into place.

He pushes in on it again, slowly.

The panel slides inward, then off to the side. Behind it is what appears to be an elevator.

He looks behind him. Both ends of the hall are clear. He steps in.

ELEVATOR

The door SHUTS behind him and it descends automatically, to his surprise.

It opens again to-

INT. X MANSION - UNDERGROUND FACILITIES - DAY

Gambit very cautiously walks along the gleaming metal hallway. He comes to the door of the-

INFIRMARY

Inside is an operating table with a sheet on it, an x ray backlight, and a computer with a huge screen built into the wall.

Gambit surveys the room, eyeing the computer with interest.  
He presses the on/off button. The computer BEEPS and HUMS.

UNDERGROUND FACILITIES

The Professor rolls down the hallway in his wheelchair,  
towards the infirmary. He holds his medical file in his hand.

INFIRMARY

Gambit hears his WHEELCHAIR coming closer.

He looks around frantically for a place to hide.

UNDERGROUND FACILITIES

Professor X rolls to the door of the Infirmary. The door slides open to reveal-

INFIRMARY

-nothing, except what's usually there. The computer HUMS.

The Professor rolls right past Gambit, hiding, squeezed tightly in an opening between the wall and the computer. He shuts it off with a CLICK as he passes.

He goes to the x ray light and takes out the x ray of his back. He fastens it against the light. He observes it for a moment, then puts his thumb on the tiny horizontal break in his spinal cord.

A look of complete despair overwhelms him. He sighs, takes the x ray down, and turns off the light.

A RUSTLE OF FABRIC from behind. He turns to look.

The sheet has fallen off the operating table.

As the Professor bends to pick it up, we see Gambit is gone from his hiding spot.

Sound of the DOOR SLIDING OPEN. The Professor looks up.

The door SHUTS.

The Professor pauses a moment, then drapes the sheet back on the table.


	11. Part 11: Love Will Find A Way

INT. X MANSION - KITCHEN - DAY

Remy goes into the fridge for a can of pop.

Off screen, BAMF!

Remy turns around, startled, and drops the can.

A blue, prehensile tail catches it before it hits the ground.  
It lifts the can up to reveal-

-Nightcrawler. He POPS it open and hands it to Gambit.

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
Sorry to startle you, mein Freund.

Gambit takes the can.

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
I'm Kurt. You must be Remy?

GAMBIT:  
Yeah.

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
Logan was looking for you. He said something about fixing your car.

GAMBIT:  
Where is he?

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
Oh, he left.

GAMBIT:  
Thanks anyway.

Nightcrawler roots through the fridge and brings out a cup of yogurt with his tail. He BAMFS to a silverware drawer.

GAMBIT:  
Hey, uh... do you happen to have any Russian relatives?

NIGHTCRAWLER:  
No. I'm German.

GAMBIT:  
Yeah, ok.

Rogue enters. She sees Gambit and rolls her eyes. She goes to the fridge, but he's in her way.

ROGUE:  
Excuse me.

GAMBIT:  
Hey, I'd really like to apologize, cherie. I'm not really quite sure what I did wrong, but-

ROGUE:  
I said, excuse me.

GAMBIT:  
Come on, hear me out.

ROGUE:  
There's nothing to talk about, Remy. Let me in the fridge.

He steps out of the way and opens the door for her, gesturing to it like a gentleman. She roots around in it.

GAMBIT:  
I was thinking, it don't have to be that way. I can get pretty...  
creative... if you know what I mean.

She shuts the door and stares at him in disbelief.

GAMBIT:  
And I don't mind a little pain,  
either, if that's what it takes.

ROGUE:  
Are you crazy? What part of "a coma" don't you understand?

GAMBIT:  
I just like dangerous women, that's all.

Rogue groans in frustration and storms out of the kitchen.

Nightcrawler has been eating yogurt silently on the other side of the room. Gambit stares at him. Kurt looks embarrassed and BAMFS out.

Remy exits and follows Marie to the-

STAIRCASE

He grabs her hand.

GAMBIT:  
How long does it take?

ROGUE:  
What?

GAMBIT:  
Does it happen like-  
(snaps his fingers)  
-or does it take a little bit?

ROGUE:  
I guess... about three seconds?

GAMBIT:  
Three full seconds? Like, 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi?

ROGUE:  
Yeah, but that's not long enough to-

He takes her head in his hands and kisses her on the lips.  
She tries to pull away at first, but relaxes, losing herself.

Gambit holds out his hand and counts,

1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi...

The veins around his mouth and face begin to stand out. He opens his eyes in surprise and gasps. She does the same and pushes him away.

He's very pale. He grabs the staircase railing for support, then sinks to the steps as he gasps for breath.

Her eyes fill with tears.

ROGUE:  
Why did you do that?

GAMBIT:  
I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Marie.

She runs up the stairs, leaving him.

INT. FROST ESTATE - MASTER BEDROOM - DAY

Emma lies sleeping peacefully on one side of a king sized bed. Birds CHIRP happily outside as light streams through the breezy curtains.

The other side of the bed appears to have been slept in as well, but is now empty.

She turns over and rubs her eyes, without opening them.

EMMA:  
Azazel? Could you get me-

She opens her eyes, realizing he's not there.

EMMA:  
Azazel?

She rises.

She walks into the-

HALLWAY

-searching for him.

INT. FROST ESTATE - LABORATORY - DAY

She opens the door from the hallway.

Azazel and Dr. Essex sit together. They speak in lowered tones. They both look over to Emma, with cold surprise.

EMMA:  
Azazel?

He stands and walks to her. He smiles, gives her a kiss on the cheek, then POOF, he's gone.

EMMA:  
What were you two talking about?

ESSEX:  
Oh, Azazel was just telling me about the old exploits of the Hellfire Club. I had no idea Sebastian Shaw was a member, Ms.  
Frost!

EMMA:  
Yes. He founded the Club.

ESSEX:  
You should have told me! I'm a great fan of his... experiments.

As he speaks, he gets up and goes to a cabinet, meticulously laying out various intimidating surgical instruments.

Emma pauses. She chooses her words carefully.

EMMA:  
What, precisely, were you planning to do while in New Orleans, Doctor?

ESSEX:  
Imperfect mutations run rampant in this city, Ms. Frost. Human intervention has rendered natural selection utterly useless.

He examines a particularly ominous looking instrument.

ESSEX:  
I'm just here to help nature select.

EMMA:  
I don't understand.

ESSEX:  
You will, my dear. Once Gambit comes back from his little trip,  
everything will be clear as crystal.

Emma is frozen in place, thoroughly creeped out.

EXT. COUNTRY ROAD - DAY

Logan works on Gambit's car, hood open. His motorcycle stands a few feet away.

Off in the distance, Gambit trudges towards him. Wolverine sees him but keeps working silently.

GAMBIT: (calling)  
Hey! Were you gonna invite me or what?

LOGAN:  
Couldn't find you.

GAMBIT:  
Well, you didn't look very hard,  
did you, mon ami?

He's now at the car, panting. He leans against Logan's bike.

LOGAN:  
Get your fingerprints on that and you die.

GAMBIT:  
I die if I touch just about anything around here, huh?

LOGAN:  
That's right. Especially-

GAMBIT:  
Rogue, yeah, I know. You don't have to defend her, anyway. I'd say she's got a pretty good defense system built right in.

LOGAN:  
So you finally figured it out?

GAMBIT:  
Yeah.  
(aside)  
The hard way.

Logan freezes. He SLAMS the hood and approaches him, cold rage in his voice.

LOGAN:  
What the hell do you mean, "the hard way"?

Logan is uncomfortably close to him, ready to rip him a new one. He suddenly SNIFFS the air.

GAMBIT:  
What is it, Lassie?

LOGAN:  
I smell something on you.

GAMBIT:  
If it's B.O., I think it's you.

Wolverine grabs him by the throat, throws him down on the hood of the car, and PUNCHES one of his clawed hands through the hood.

There is a claw on either side of Gambit's throat.

LOGAN:  
You've been in the basement.

GAMBIT:  
I don't know what the hell-

LOGAN:  
Don't give me that bull! You've been sneaking around, haven't you?

GAMBIT:  
I wasn't sneaking around!

Wolverine slides out the very tip of the middle claw until it touches Gambit's skin.

LOGAN:  
You better quit playing games, bub.  
Tell me why you're really here or I cut your throat out.

GAMBIT:  
How about you let me go...

He brings his finger to a claw on the side of his throat. He charges it. It spreads up to Logan's hands, then his arms,  
making his bones glow reddish pink through his skin.

GAMBIT:  
... and I don't blow you the hell up?

Logan holds his ground for a few seconds, then slides his claws back in. His bones lose the charge.

LOGAN:  
You better listen to me, Cajun. I'm gonna be real nice and fix your pile of crap, and then you're gonna go home. If you ain't gone by morning, your head'll be shish kabob. Got it?

Gambit says nothing, getting up and straitening his coat.

Logan opens the hood again and continues to work.

EXT. X MANSION - DAY

Gambit walks towards the mansion. Rogue is sitting outside on a bench near the cemetery, wearing a hooded coat. They catch each other's glance. Remy looks down and continues to walk, without his usual smile. As he passes-

ROGUE:  
Hey... I... I'm sorry, Remy.

He turns to her in surprise.

GAMBIT:  
You're sorry? What the hell for?

ROGUE:  
I should have pushed you away sooner, or... something.

GAMBIT:  
It was my own damned fault I got hurt. I can't leave well enough alone, I guess.

ROGUE:  
You could have any woman in the universe, and you want the one you can't touch.

GAMBIT:  
I want what I can't have, cherie. But if I had you, I think I'd be happy.

She looks longingly into his eyes. She gets up.

ROGUE:  
Remy, if there were any way in the world we could be together, even just for a little while, I'd take it in a second.  
(beat)  
Would you still like me if I decided to get the cure?

GAMBIT:  
Sure. But I like you how you are now.

ROGUE:  
I wish I could.

She goes inside.

INT. X MANSION - CENTRAL FOYER - DAY

Gambit wanders down the hall and catches a glimpse of himself in a decorative mirror. He stops.

GAMBIT:  
(to his reflection)  
What are you looking at, asshole?

From a

CLASSROOM

A handful of mutant students stream out, books in hand.

A young man of about 16, bald, LEECH, walks out with Storm.  
Storm's hair is now dark brown instead of white.

LEECH:  
Ms. Monroe, can I talk to you about my homework a little later?

STORM:  
Sure, Leech. I've got one more class today and then we can talk,  
all right?

LEECH:  
Ok.

Storm leaves. As she gets farther away from Leech, her hair changes from brown to white again.

Gambit stares, perplexed. Leech walks down the hallway past him. Gambit puts out his hand and stops him. He points at Storm, still walking away.

GAMBIT:  
What the hell was that?

LEECH:  
Uh, Storm? Oh, you mean the hair?

Gambit nods, still staring at Storm.

LEECH:  
It's my power. I leech away other people's mutatations when I get too close.  
(pointing to Gambit)  
It's happening to you too, look!

Gambit looks in the mirror. His eyes turn from black corneas and red irises to normal looking white corneas and brown irises.

Gambit approaches the mirror and examines his eyes in disbelief.

GAMBIT:  
Kid... do you want to make 50 bucks?

EXT. X MANSION - NIGHT

The moon shines bright above the roof of the now quiet estate. CRICKETS and FROGS CHIRP.

INT. X MANSION - GIRL'S BEDROOM HALLWAY - NIGHT

Gambit sneaks down the hall. He stops at a door, whispering loudly into it.

GAMBIT:  
Rogue! Marie!

Rogue sleepily opens her door.

ROGUE:  
Gambit? What are you...?

He puts a finger to his lips.

GAMBIT:  
(whispering)  
I need to show you something.

ROGUE:  
It's like, 12 o clock.

GAMBIT:  
I know, but... Rogue, can I hold you to what you said earlier?

ROGUE:  
Huh?

GAMBIT:  
About taking any chance you could, if it meant we could be together for a little while? Because I've got a way. But it has to be like... right now, tonight.

ROGUE:  
I don't-

GAMBIT:  
Trust me, Rogue. Please?

ROGUE:  
I... I trust you.

He smiles, gives her a very quick kiss, and takes her hand, leading her down the hallway.

INT. X MANSION - BOY'S BEDROOM HALLWAY - NIGHT

Gambit and Rogue sneak quickly into his room.

When Gambit shuts the door, Leech appears from around a corner and sits against the perimeter wall of Gambits room.

INT. - X MANSION - GAMBIT'S ROOM - NIGHT

He brings her closer and closer to the bed, walking backwards and leading her towards him.

GAMBIT:  
Tell me if you notice anything weird.

ROGUE:  
Like what?

Gambit's eyes change from red and black to white and brown when he reaches the bed.

Rogue looks at him in surprise. That's all the cue he needs.

He pulls her towards him and slowly pulls off one of her long gloves.

ROGUE:  
Remy!-

He touches her hand to his face, holding it there. Nothing happens.

Haltingly, she kisses him deep, longer than three seconds. Again, nothing happens.

They kiss again, both sinking onto the bed.


End file.
